The truth behind hate
by urgurlgabsta
Summary: Everyone knows that Dana and Logan hate eachother. Everyone also knows that there's more behind it than that! But what happens when Dana and Logan discover the truth behind hate? It's my first story so PLZ REVIEW and be kind!I need critisim!
1. headaches

**PART ONE: Through the eyes of Logan**

I woke up in the morning with the worst headache that I had, had in a long time. She did this to me every morning, but this morning it was worst than ever. I looked around the room as I listened to the annoying beeping sound of Chase's alarm clock. I wished that I wasn't clear on the top bunk because I wanted to throw it out of the window. I turned to face the wall, and I put the pillow over my ear that was exposed to the sound, but it didn't help, not even just a little bit. I took a deep breath and tried to ignore it, but that didn't work either.

" Chase, shut that stupid thing off. Some of us don't like to listen to it." I said as I turned back around, so that I could see the whole room.

" What did you say, Logan?" Chase asked as he sat up out of bed. I had just woken him up, but I really didn't care because his alarm had waking me up, and I wasn't to happy about it. Expecally since it was Friday, and we don't have to go to school this Friday because it's Valentines Day. I guess the teachers felt like being nice to us this year or something, but we don't have school. Of course, we're always on campus, other than when we go to the beach or something, so it's not like we're ever actually away from school

" Shut up!" Micael yelled from the other bed. He was obvioulsy yelling at the alarm. Me and Chase had to have the bunk beds, and Michael got the queen sized one becuase he called it first wich absolutly sucks because a King, like me, deserves a Queen more than him.

" Come on Chase, turn that dumb thing off." I told him. Chase turned off the alarm, and we all went back to sleep because it was only 5:47am, and I do not get up that early unless it's by accident.

I woke up again around 7-ish, and I couldn't go back to sleep. My headache was gone, but for some reason, I couldn't get my mind off of the one person who always managed to give me one. I decided to walk down to the beach because I didn't have anything better to do. I got out of bed, threw on a pair of new denium shorts and a black wifebeater with a red overshirt that I left unbuttoned. I put on a pair of black K-Swiss, and then I was on my way.

I scoped up and down the beach to see any sign of life other than me, and there she was, my headache. The only gilr on the face of the Earth that actualy hated me. It looked like she was writing in something, maybe a diary or journal. But, that couldn't be. Dana's not the type to right in a diary. I mean, she's really good at sports, and she got an additude to match many things, but that's usually only how she acts around me. Dana took a break from whatever she was doing to look at the sunrise among the waves, and then she continued what she was doing.

" Hey," I said as I sat down on the sand next to her. She had on a pair of faded-blue shorts, with a white tanktop and white flip-flops. Her tan looked hott in those shorts, and so did she, but don't tell her I said anything.

" What do you want?" she questioned me as she quickly shut whatever she was writing in.

" I don't WANT anything, I couldn't go back to sleep, so I came to the beach because there wasn't anything else to do. And then, I ran into you." I explained to her.

" Oh." she said as she scooted away from me a little bit.

" So, why don't you let me see what you're writing." I suggested as I snached the book from her hands.

" Logan, give me that back right now!" she said calmly. Her eyes grew wide like there was something in it that I wasn't suppose to see.

" No, I would have never guessed that you, of all people, have a diary."

" I do, now give it back please." she said. I could tell that she was starting get really annoyed, but she was trying to be nice. This was actually the first time that she had ever been semi-nice to me.

" Wow, this looks interesting," I said as I opened it up to what she had just been writing.

_' I woke up with that same headache that he manages to give me every single morning. I don't know how I manage to hate him so much, but he doesn't make it very hard. He doesn't have a person to go to the Valentines Day Dance yet today witch surprises me very much. I do, and his name is Nick G. I'm really glad that he asked me becuase I've been good friends with him for a long time, and it's nice to finally be more than that with him. Right now, its around 7-ish and I'm watching the sunrise. It looks really cool with that way that the sun reflects on the water. I just wish that he could see it. Maybe that would change something inside of him, so he'll realize that he's not the most beautiful thing on the planet. I know I keep going back to talking about him. Maybe it's just because...' _ I read in my head. That was all that was writtin though.

" Logan, quit reading that, please." Dana pleaded. She looked like she was gonna cry, and I had never seen her like that. All I could think was, ' there must be some serious stuff in there that she doesn't want me to know.'

" Fine, don't cry or anything." I told her.

" Go fuck yourself, Logan," she told me as she snatched it away from me.

" What, I'm tryin' to be nice."

" What ever." she said as she started walking along the beach. I followed her because I had a couple of questions to ask her.

" How come you didn't tell me that you where gonna go with Nick?" I asked her.

" Becuase it's none of you buisness." she told me.

" We'll if I would have known that, then I would have said yes to one of the many girls that wanted to go with me." I told her. Of course, I wouldn't really go to the dance with Dana. I mean, she's hott, but she hates me and it jsut wouldn't work out.

" Yeah right," she responed.

" So, do you come down her every morning?" I asked her.

" No only on Fridays and sometimes on Saturdays. Now, will you go away. I don't want to talk to you." she told me.

" Why becuase for once, we're talking like we don't mind eachother's presents?" I asked her.

" No, I can't stand your presents, and that's why I'm leaving." she told me as she left. I just smiled at her, but I didn't say anything.

After about five minutes of just kind of standing there, I decided to leave. I didn't want to stay there all day. Besides, I had to find a date to the dance with-in 12 hours. Witch I must say, isn't all that hard for me, but she has to be perfect.

I stopped in the lounge at around 9 because I just wanted some chill time. I had already found a date to the dance. Her name is Heather Lockinberg. She's cute, but not as hott as Dana.

" What are you doin' here?" Dana questioned me as she sat down on one of the couches in the lounge.

" I'm sorry, I didn't know that this area was suppose to be a Logan free zone." I answered her as I sat down on the other couch.

" Whatever." she said as she rolled her eyes.

" So, do you wanna make out?" I questioned her.

" In your dreams." she answered.

" Someone better wake me up then becuase I think I'm dreaming." I responed.

" The only reason that you want me, is becuase you know that you can't have me." Dana told me. I started to think that that might be true.

" Hey babe." Nick said as he sat down besides Dana. For some reason, it made me a little bit mad.

" Hi," she responed.

" What's up Logan?" he asked me.

" Nothin much. Just hangin out." I answered him.

" Well, I got to go, I just thought that I better say hi. I'll see you both at basketball practice Sunday. Oh and I'll see you tonight babe." he said as he gave Dana a kiss on the cheak. Dana blushed and then Nick walked away.

" Alright, back to what we were talking about before Mr.Interupption came along." I said as soon as the door shut and Nick was gone.

" I don't think so, I've got to leave." Dana lied.

" Why do you act like you can't have a normal conversation with me?" I asked her.

" Maybe becuase I don't want to have one with you, and why are you trying to be nice to me today?" she responded.

" Hey Dana, what's up Logan?" Michael said as he walked in the lounge and sat down next to Dana.

" Nothin." Dana said. " I'm just trying to get your friend to leave me alone." she said as she stould up and walked tword the radio. She began to search for a good station. Michael moved over next to Logan.

" You know you like her." Michael said to me.

" So what if I do?" I asked.

" You only like her because she's the only girl in this whole school that you can't pick up." Michael annonced.

" Yeah right, I could have Dana anytime that I want her." I said with a cocky touch to my voice.

" Would you care to put money where your mouth is" Michael asked.

"First of all, that line is old and tired. Second of all, I don't mind that at all." I said. " So how much cash are we talking?" I asked.

" I'm thinkin in the two hundred range." Michael said.

" I'm rich, to me that's like two dollars." I stated.

" Well, I'm not, and to me that's a lot of money." Michael said.

" Fine, how's about we don't go money. Let's say we make it more interesting than that." I suggested.

" What do you have in mind?" he asked me.

" I'm thinkin streakin." I said.

" I'm not doin that. I could get kicked out of PCA."

" See it's people like you that make me trip here at PCA boring." I explained. " Everyone around here is scared to take a little risk in their lives." I continued.

" Maybe that's becuase not everyone's daddy can buy their way back into school." Michael said.

" What in the hell is that suppose to mean?" I questioned.

" Nothing." he answered. " I'll do it, but your conditions are diffrent then mine." Michael annonced.

" What?" I asked.

" You have to tell Dana that truth about how you feel about her if you don't hook up with her before the last day of school." Michael said.

" Why would I want to tell her that I hate her guts?" I asked.

" You do want too, but that's not the truth." Michael said.

" What's not the truth?" Dana questioned as she sat back down on the couch.


	2. stalking Dana Cruz

" What's not the truth?" Dana questioned as she sat back down on the couch.

" Nothing." I quickly answered.

" Whatever." she said as she rolled her eyes.

" Don't roll your pretty brown eyes at me." I said. Michael left.

" My eyes are hazel thank you very much." she corrected as she got up to leave.

" Where do you think you're goin?" I asked as I followed her.

" Away from you. Do you know how annoying you are?" she asked.

" Do you know how stuck up you are?" I questioned.

" I am not stuck up." she said as she began to get louder.

" Don't yell at me."

" Why, I always do." she stated as she left the lounge. I followed.

" I'm the person that you were talkin' about in your dairy, huh?"

" What?" she asked as she stopped dead in her tracks.

" You know, the person who always gives you headaches."

" Don't flatter yourself Reece." She told me.

"What you know it's true." I continued.

"Look, you couldn't give me a headache if I wanted you to so shut up," she explained as she walked into the girls dorms. "Why are you following me?" she questioned me.

"What makes you think that I'm following you? You shouldn't flatter yourself Cruz!" I said with a huge smirk on my face. I knew what I was doing to her, but she just wouldn't admit it.

"Don't use me words against me!" she exclaimed.

"I would never do that!" I said.

"Logan go away. In fact, why don't you just do what ever it is that you came here to do." she told me as she opened the door to her dorm.

"Hey Dana, what's up?" Zoey asked her as Dana walked into the room with me close behind. I shut the door.

"Logan won't leave me alone, but other than that..." Zoey laugehd at Dana.

"What's goin on Logan?" she asked me.

"Nothing much."

"Well, I was just on my way out becuase I'm suppose to meet Chase to go and get some sushi in a little bit." she explained as she grabbed her purse.

"Okay, well I'll see you later then." Dana said as Zoey walked out the door.

"Man, thoughs two need to hurry up and seee what right in front of them." I commented outloud.

"Tell me about it! They both like eachother, and their perfect for eachother! I mean, they spend almost all of their time together." Dana added.

"I know, you should hear Chase. It actually gets kind of annoying. I mean, she's all that he talks about."

"I know exactly what you mean." Dana added as she opened her closet door.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm finding something else to wear." she explained.

"Like what?" I asked her.

"This." she told me as she held up a pair of faded jean shorts and a red tanktop that had the words **RESTRICTED** on the front in black letters. She reached down and grabbed a pair of black flip-flops.

"Why are you gonna change in teh middle of the day?" I aksed her.

"Because it's what girls do." she explained as she walked over to the bathroom and closed the door. I just walked around and waited. After about 10 minutes she came out. She had on the new attire and her hair was french braided in piggy-tails.

"It's about time!" I told her.

"I was taking long in hopes that you might leave." she explained to me as she grabbed her keys and opened the front door. Once again I followed her. "When you get older you're gonna be a proffesional stalker, you know that?" she asked.

"Who am I gonna stalk? I already know all of the celebrities, so what's the point?" I asked her.

"Whatever." she told me as we walked out of the girls dorms.

"Oh I get it! You thought that I would stalk you, that's so cute." I said as I smirked at her again.

"Yeah right I would have killed you by then!" she exclaimed. "Why are you still following me. I'm going to get a new dress for my hot date tonight!" she explained.

"Well, I'm going that way anyway because I need something to wear too." I told her. Of course I wasn't even thinking about that, but I did really need something to wear, so it was a good excuse.

"Whatever Reece, just don't bother me anymore." she told me as she rolled her eyes.

"What did I tell you about rolling your eyes at me?" I quized her.

"Like I listen to you?" she asked.

"Yup you sure do!"

"Shut up Logan!" she exclaimed as she sat down on the bus stop.

"So you're gonna go in town to get some new clothes?" I questioned her.

"What does it look like?" she asked me. "And I'm not getting just any clothes! I'm getting something for my date, and don't you forget that!" she told me.

"Yeah okay Mrs.Nick Cruz!" I exclaimed.

"OMG, I can't belive you're coming with me." she said outloud to herself. I don't really think that she meant to say that outloud! I just laughed. "What's so funny?" she asked me.

"Nothing," I lied. She looked at me suspiciously, but didn't say anything. We waited for around 20 minutes when the bus finally came. I must say that I was starting to get impacient. I wanted to call one of my dad's many limos to just come and get us, but I knew that Dana wouldn't exactly go for that. So, I just sat there and waited. "Finally!" I said once the bus got there.

"You know you could have just left!" Dana explained to me.

"And give you what you wanted, ya right!" I commented as we walked up the steps to the bus.

"Wow, you really have a way with women! Now I can see why allt he girls fall all over you!" Dana said sarcastically as she took a seat next to the window.

"Ouch!" I said as I held my stomach as if she had jsut hit me there. "That was a low blow!" I exclaimed.

"No, it was the truth!" she said.

"See that's what I'm talking about! We were having a perfectly good time and then you just HAD to go and ruin it! No matter how har..."

"Wait I ruined it? You're the one who was talking about how it took forever for the bus to get here! You didn't have to sit there and wait with me.It's not like I came up to you and asked you too!" she exclaimed. I sat down next to her in scilence. I decided that this bet of me and Michael's was gonna be a lot harder than I had originally thought, and trhat I was probably gonna have to spend a lot of time with her if I was gonna even have a small chance.

"Is it alright if I ask you a questione, or are you goin to get all crazy on me again?" I questioned her.

"What do you want?" she asked without even looking at me. She just continued looking out of the window.

" I actually need a favor from you. You see my dad's throwin this huge castin party, and I need a date to go with, so I was..."

"Wait are you actually asking me if I'll go with you?" she questioned as she turned from the window to face me.

"Yeah I am." I finished.

"Why don't you just ask Hanah or I mean Heather to go?" shse questioned.

"Because she's not the type that my dad likes to see me with. Plus she wouldn't look near as hot as you in one of those fancy dinner party dresses." I explained. Dana turned back to face the window.

"What do I get out of the deal?" she asked me.

"Ummm, you can meet Brad Pitt." I told her.

That's not too bad of a deal Reecem but I got something else." she began. I was half scared to listen,but I couldn't help it. For a moment, I think she could have gotten me to do just about anything.

"What?" I questioned her.

"You have to let me tell Nick about it, that way he won't think anything diffrent than it is, and you have to help me set Zoey and Chase up becuase their gettin on my last nerve, and they need to hurry up and just start goin out. Oh and I need help picking out a dress because I have no idea what to wear." she told me. Other than tellin Nick about it, it didn't soiund like to bad of deal.

"Fine, it's a deal." I told her. Dana just looked out the window adn then sighed. "What?" I asked her.

"Nothing Reece, why would anything be wrong?" she questioned. I hated it when she called me Reece.

"Whatever yousay Cruz!" I responed. She just looked at me. It looked like she was trying not to laugh. "What?" I asked,

"You're stupid," she said in a joking manner as she laughed. If I didn't know any better, I'd almost think that sheh was flirting with me. "Here's our stop." Dana said as the bus stopped; we walked off the bus. "Okay, I already know what I want to get for the dance becuase I saw it down here the other day, so after that all I need is a dress for that stupid party of your dad's" Dana explained.

"Well, that's real nice." I said sarcastically. "Don't go forgetting that I need something to wear too."I told her.

"Yeah, I know." she said as we walked into 'Beach Bums'. This store had almost everything that you could imagine. Well, it didn't have what she would need for the dinner party thing, but it had everything else. It didn't take Dana long to find what she was looking for. Next thing I knew, she was comming out of teh dressing room with something else on. "What do you think?" she questioned me.

"That's hott, how bout we go make out?" I teassed. She did really look hott though. She had on a short-black mini-skirt with a white and sliver blelt. Her top was white and tied around her neck.

"Okay, I was thinking that I could just wear some white flip-flops, and now I have to find some earings." she told me.

"That's fine with me." I told her.

"I'm just thinking that I should go with some regular silver hoops. Wait no, I want these." she said as she held up a pair of silver shandiler earings. They also had dimonds inbedded in them.

"You're getting more dressed up for this dance than any of the other ones," I told her.

"It's Valentines Day, I have to!" she explained.

"Oh." I responed. I had already paid for my stuff when she walked up to pay for hers. "Okay, now I get to pick the store becuase we need to find you something to wear. I lead her outside and to a store called 'Expressions'. They always have to perfect atire for these boring dinner parties.


	3. getting along good

"How about this one?" Dana asked while holding up a hot pink cocktail dress. It was strapless, and it had glitter all over it.

"That's not bad, but you never wear a strapless dress becuase accidents do happen." I explained to her.

"Okay, then how about this one?" she questioned as she held up a burnt-orange dress. The dress tied around the neck, and it would expose her back until you got to the small of it. It was just about knee high length.

"I say you should deffinatly go and try that on." I told her.

"Okay." she reseponded as she walked into the dressing room. I just waited. After about 5 minutes, she came out. "I don't really like it." she told me. Personnaly I thought it was perfect. She would look like the hottest person there.

"Why not?" I questioned her.

"I don't know I just don't." she told me.

"I think it's hott, but if youreally don't like it." I started.

"Okay, I'll hold onto it, but I'm gonna keep looking around." she told me.

After she changed back into her original outfit, she started looking around. After 10 minutes of looking I saw her run into the dressing room. She didn't even ask me about the dress. In fact, she didn't even show it to me. I stould outside of the dressing room when some guy came up to me.

"Waitin on your girlfriend?" he asked me.

"No man, she's just a friend. One who's taking a really long time." I said the last part loud enough so that Dana could hear.

"I'm going!" she exclaimed. "Oww!" I heard come from the derssing room. I just laughed. 'She must have hit her head' I thought to myself.

"My name's Ricky." the guy, now known as Ricky said to me.

"I'm Logan Reece. Malcom Reece's son." I explained to him. Just then Dana came out of the dressing room. She had on an aqua dress that tied aroudn the neck. It was right above knee high length, and it was loose cut at the bottom. It had delicate purple flower beadings through out the dress. She had on silver heels and she had taken her hair down. She also found a pair of silver hoop earings and a necklace that had a 'D'' on it.

"Okay, so what do you think of this one?" she asked me. I couldn't say anything. I was speachless. So looked amazing. I looked over at Ricky and I think his eyes were almost a wide as mine. I finaly closed my mouth. "I really like this one." she continued.

"Me too." Ricky said.

"And you are..." Dana began.

"Oh this is Ricky. I really don't know what he's doing here, or why I was talking to him, but ummm yeah I think that dress works." I finished. "I mean, it really works.

"Are you sure?" she asked me.

"Yup." I answered her.

"And if he's not, I am." Ricky said. I could tell that Dana wasn't exactly interested in what he had to say, but I still had to be careful becuase he wasn't exactly ugly. Not that I judge guys or anything! I just always compare them to myself to make sure that they're not a threat.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go and change, but I'm done now becuase this is what I'm getting." she told us after she walked back into the dressing room. When she came back out, she had on the same thing that she had came in, but she left her hair down. I'm guessing that she just wanted to save time. Ricky's mouth and eyes were as wide as when she came out in the dress. I guess gusy really do fall for Dana, she just doesn't really fall for them back. Well, except in Nick's case. We walked up to the cash register and the clerk rang up the dress. Ricky had alerady left.

"That will be 3,444 dollars and 58 cents." thet clerk said.

"I got it." I told Dana as I pulled out my credit card and handed it to the lady. Dana looked at me, but she didn't object.

"Okay, I'm thinking that it's about time to leave. I have to get ready.

"Well, it's only like 3:oo. How about we go and get something to eat first."

"I don't think so." She answered. She answered really quickly. I guess she was just started to get a little weired about, and to tell you the truth, I was starting to too. But then I remembered that It was probably only because of the bet that me and Michael had made.

"Why not?" I asked her as she sat down at the bus stop.

"Becuase I don't want to go out to eat with you." she answered.

"Oh well then why did you let me pay for the dress.?" I asked her.

"Maybe because I'm the one doing you a favor, so you should pay for the dress. Plus, it's not like I'm the rich one here." she explained.

"You are so self centered." I told her.

"And you're not?" she questioned me.

"No I'm not." I responed.

"Ya right! You try to get away with anything that you can just becuase you're daddy can pay for the problem. Not only that, but you think that every single girl in the world thinks you're hottest guy ever, wihich obviously isn't the case."

"Okay, what you just described is a little word I like to call conceeded!" I said. Dana laughed a little bit which gave me hope that we wouldn't be fighting the whole time.

"Shut up Logan!" she told me as she continued laughing. I just smiled. "Did you just smile?" she asked me.

"So?" I questioned her.

"It's just that...I've never scene you smile before." she told me.

"Yeah right." I responded.

"What? I haven't! You always smirk,but you never just smile." she explained as the bus stoped. Dana stould up and I followed her example and led the way out of the bus. The whole walk back to room 101 was scilent.

"Alright I guess I'll see you later." I told her as she unlocked the door.

"Yeah, and when is that casting part that I have to go to?" she asked me.

"Oh right...umm...it's tomorrow, and I'll..."

"Tomorrow? don't you think you could have let me know before hand?" she asked me.

"No." I calmly responded. She laughed. "Alright like I was saying...it's tomorrow, and I'll pick you up at six." I told her.

"Alright." she answered. "Oh, and I don't see why we really ahve to tell Nick about the whole thing. I think this should just be between me and you." she told me as she pushed the door open. Zoey and NIcole, who had just been listening, fell backwards.

"Hey Dana" Zoey said as her and Nicole struggled to stand up.

"I'll talk to you later, Logan." Dana said as she shut the door. I just laughed becuase Dana had given Nicole and Zoey that famous glare of hers. She looked like she was really pist! I thought it was halarious.

I was really glad that Dana decided that we shouldn't tell Nick about our deal. I decided that I really did have a chance with her. I mean, we actually hung out without arguing the WHOLE time. I mean, we did argue a couple of times, but they weren't really a big deal. The outfit that she got was so hot. I figured that I was gonna have to keep an eye out for her becuase she would probably fool around and hook up with one of the celebrites that was gonna be there. Like for example, Chris Trousdale. He use to be a part of this whack band called Dreamstreet, but now he's in the movie buissness. He's only sixteen, and I know he still has thoughts like me. He is a good friend of mine, so I don't really think that he'll be that big of a problem though. Plus, Dana is probably gonna try not to get to involved with anyone considering that she has a boyfirend.


	4. the Party begins

I went into the my room to see Michael on the computer and Chase watchin T.V.

"Arne't you guys gonna get ready for the dance?" I asked them.

"Dude, it's only four." Chase told me.

"Dude, the dance starts at seven, and we have three people that need to get ready. That's onlu an hour per person." I explained.

"Well when you think of it like that..." Michael started. Then he got up and ran into the shower. I just rolled my eyes at how dumb he was. Who does that? All he had to do was call the shower first! He didn't have to run in there like he was crazy.

"Are you and Zoey goin to the dance together?" I asked Chase.

"Umm...well kinda. We decided that we might as well go together, but only as friends of course." he told me.

"Oh." I said.

"Mikey told me about the bet." Chase told me as he turned off the T.V."

"That's great news." I said as I walked over to my labtop. I logged onto yahoo to see who else was on. Nick, Tim, Lance, Zoey, Dana, and Sawyer, were the only people on. I decided to talk to Dana.

**uknowuwantme: **wats up?

**additudealert: **nm, why do you keep botherin me today? I'm tryin to tak to Nick.

**ukonwuwantme: **I don't look at it as botherin u! & I don't care if ur talk to nick!

**additudealert:** lol, shut up logan. Shouldn't u be gettin ready for the dance?

**knowuwantme: **I could ask u the same question. Did u know that chase and zoey r goin to the dance 2gether?

**addutidealert: ** yeah, but they're only goin as friends. & I g2g cuz it's my turn for the shower.

**additudealert has signed off**

I just laughed at her.

"What so funny?" Chase asked me.

"Nothing." I lied as I closed my labtop.

"Man, hurry up Michael!" Chase complained. He was standing next to the bathroom door yelling at him.

"I just got in, so shut up Chase!" Michael yelled.

"So, are you goin to the dance with Heather?" Chase asked me.

"Umm...yeah." I responded.

"I know you wish you could go with Dana!" Chase commented.

"Yeah right! Like I would really want to go to the dance with Dana!" I exclaimed.

"You know you wanted to! It's alright though, you don't have to admitt it." he said as he laid down on his bed. I climbed up on mine too becuase it sounded like a good idea.

"I know I don't have to admitt it because there's nothing to admitt." I told him as I looked around on my bed for the remote. "Man, where's the remote at?" I questioned. I was starting to get irritated beucase I couldn't find it.

" I don't know. It's probably...oh I found it." Chase told me as he threw it up to me.

I turned on the T.V. to try and find something interesting to watch. Just then, we heard the shower turnn off.

"I call shower next!" Chase excalimed.

"Okay?" I resonded. I actulaly wanted to shower last becuase I could take my time, but if they didn't leave me any hot water someone was gonna get it!

Around 6:30 I left in order to go and pick up Heather. On my way up to her room, I ran itno Nick, who was on his way to get Dana.

"What's up Logan?" he asked me as we entered the elevator.

"Nothin much, I'm just on my way to pick up Heather." I told him.

"Heather Swit?" he questioned me.

"No! Heather Lockingbird." I responded.

"Oh, I was about to say..." Nick began. Just then, the elevator stopped. "Well, here's my stop, I'll probably see you later on though." he told me as he got off of the elevator.

I rode the elevator up 2 more floors. I walked to room 310 and knocked on the door. Heather opened the door, and she wasn't lookin to bad. She had on a tan mini-skirt with a red haulter top on. She had her haird flipped which looked really cute considering it was only soulder legnth.

"You're looking awfully good tonigh." I told her as we walked to the elevator. On the way down, it stopped on Dana's floor, and Nick and Dana entered the elvator.

"I guess I saw you sooner than I thought I was goin to." Nick said as the elevator closed.

"I know." I told him. I saw Dana glare at Heather, and it made me wonder if maybe she was a little bit jealous. Dana looked really great. Eventhough I knew what she was gonna wear, I still didn't remember her looking this good. I guess she decded not to wear the belt, because she didn't have it on. Her hair was down and STRAIT! She looked great with striat hair. I must say though, I prefer her with curly hair becuase not many people have hair like that, and it looks great on her.

Heather put her arm around me and pulled me twords her. I saw Dana look at me and Heather. Dana was jealous, and there wasn't a question about that. I could tell and so could Heather, who kissed me right when Dana looked at us again. Dana rolled her eyes as her and Nick held hands.

"Finally, it's really hot in this elevator." Dana said as she lead Nick off of the elevator.


	5. the party's over

Once me and Heather got to the dance, there was already tons of people there! They were all dancin and havin a really good time. It was weird because this is actually the first time that I've been to a Valentines Day Dance before. I know that Zoey, like everything else that she does, is on the comittee, and I know that Chase said somethig about there being some kind of contest or something. Well, I don't remember. I just know there were a bunch of people voting for a girl for something. Dana was one of the nominees, so I just voted for her. I really don't know what it's for though.

"Do you want to dance?" Heather asked me.

"Sure why not." I responded.

"Let Me Love You" was playing. That was actually one of my favorite songs. Once we got to the dace floor the song was over and "I'll make Love to You" came on. It was a really old song, but it was good.

"You do still want to dance don't you?" Heather asked me.

"Do you even have to ask?" I questioned her as I wrapped my arms around her. She just smiled at me. I pulled her in really close. I could tell that she liked it by the way she put her head on my shoulder. As we danced I looked around the room. I didn't want to aditt it, but I knew that I was looking for Dana. I finally spotted her dancing with Nick. She looked like she was enjoying herself, and then she looked up and our eyes met eachouthers.

"Hi," she mouthed to me.

"Hi" I returned in the same manner. She smiled at me, and it felt like my heart was gonna melt. 'Wow! Did I really jsut say that? I really think that I need to calm down, and start thinking before I speak.' I thought to myself. I put my gaze to the floor, and then I looked bacup to see her still looking at me. I looked at her puzzled. She flipped me off casually. It was really funny though because she had her arms around Nick and then all of the sudden she just flipped me off and started to smile. I flipped her off back. Then the song was over. Dana and Nick left the dance floor.

"Hey will you go and get me a drink?" she questioned Nick as me and Heather walked over next to her and sat down. Heather looked at me.

"Heather, would you like me to get you a drink?" I quesetioned her. I wanted to make Dana jealous so bad.. I knew what it did to her.

"Yeah that'd be nice." she said as she sat down by Dana.

Me and Nick walked back to the table at the same time. We hadn't said anything to one another.

"Thanks." Dana said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Here you are." I said to Heather as I handed her her drink.

"Okay, I'm good. Lets go and dance now." Dana told Nick as she stould up and grabbed his hands and then she looked at me. After she looked at me, this was a official challenge. She was tryin to make me jealous too. Instead of following them, I decided to make her mad. I was gonna play it cool as if I didn't care that the two were dancing. I looked around the room and saw Zoey and Chase talkin. I started to wonder what Dana's plan to get them to go out was gonna be.

Two hours went by and it was almost time to go, and then all of the sudden Zoey walked out on the stage.

"hey everybody, how are you enjoying the dance?" she questioned throught the microphone. Everyone screamed. " That's great! Well, it's time to annonce the top three winners in the sing for fling commpettition. These three winners, as you know, will compete for the position of opening for Mariah Carey at this years Spring Fling." Zoey explained. I started wondering why Dana was even in this. Could Dana sing? "Okay, so our second runner up is...Heather Lockingbird." Zoey announced.

Everyone clapped, and I gave Heather a kiss on the cheak before she made her way up to the stage. Zoey walked off the stage and the lights dimmed. The mustic to Mariah's "Sweet Fantasy" started playing. She started to sing and she wasn't bad at all. This wasn't exactly my favorite song or anything, but I just figured that they had to sing of her songs of somethnig like that.

"Wow that was great Heather." Zoey said as she came back on the stage. Heather walked down back by me and gave me a kiss on the cheak. "So, now we have to announce the first runner up, Zoey Brooks. Hey that's me." Zoey said as she laughed. " I didn't even know that I was in the commpettition.

Once again everyone clapped as the lights dimmed. I must admitt Zoey looked pretty good tonight. She had on a hot pink summer dress that fit pretty tightly! She began singing "Open Arms". She sounded good, but not quite as good as Heather, and I'm not just saying that beucase Heather's my date.

"Okay now that I'm done singing, but not sounding as good as Heather, it's time to present our top winner in this competition! She's not gonna be the for sure winner of this, but she has the best chance! So now, I'm presenting Dana Cruz!" Zoey announced.

Dana smiled and jummped up and down. The cheering was louder than ever, and she was so excited. She looked a little nervous though too. She gave Nick a hug and a kiss and then she ran up on stage. The music started playing.

_"We were as one babe, for a moment in time._

_And it seemed everlasting, that you would always be mine._

_Now you wanna be free, so I let you fly..._

_Cuz I know in my heart babe, our love will never die._

_You'll always be a part of me,_

_I'm part of you indeffinatly,_

_boy don't you know you can't excape me,_

_Oooh darling cuz you'll always be my baby_

_And we'll linger on,_

_time can't erase a feeling this strong,_

_Oh no you're never gonna shake me,_

_Oooh darlin cuz you'll always be my baby._

_I ain't gonna cry no, and I won't beg you to stay._

_If you're determined to leave boy, I will not stand in your way._

_But unnubadubly, you'll be back again,_

_cuz you know in your heart babe..._

_our love will never end._

_You'll always be a part of me,_

_I'm part of you indeffinatly,_

_boy don't you know you can't excape me,_

_Oooh darling cuz you'll always be my baby._

_And we'll linger on,_

_time can't erase a feeling this strong,_

_Oh no you're never gonna shake me,_

_Oooh darlin cuz you'l always be my baby."_

"Come on, let's get out of here." Heather whispered in my ear as Dana continued to rock the house. Dana could sing, and I mean, she could really sing. She started off kinda quiet, but I guess she got into the song, and after that, she just blew everyone away.

"Alright, I'll take you home." I told her. I walked her home, and then I hurried back to the dance, but by the time I got there everyone ecept Zoey and Chase were gone, so I walked back to the girls dorms to takl to Dana.


	6. heating things up

When I got to her floor, I knocked on the door, and Nicole answered.

"Hey, is Dana here?" I questioned.

"Umm...yeah she got her like 10 minutes ago." Nicole told me.

"Can I talk to her." I asked irritated.

"Yup. Dana! Logan's here to talk to you!" Nicole yelled as she walked away from the door.

"What's up?" she questioned me as she stepped outside and shut the door. She was wearing a pair of PCA shorts, and a white tank-top with white fuzzy slippers.

"Do you think you could put on some actual shoes and that maybe we could go for a walk?" I asked her.

"Umm...sure." she finally answered.

"Thank's." I responded as she walked back into the room. She put of a purple PCA jacked, that mached her shorts and left it unzipped. Along with that, she put on some purple socks and a pair of white K-Swiss.

"You look good." I told her once we got outside.

"What did you want to talk about Logan?" she rushed me as we walked by the lounge. There was a bunch of people that had stopped there after the dance, and Michael was one of them. He didn't even have a date to the dance. How sad is that? " Is it alright if we stop here? I want to get a smoothie." she asked me as she stopped infront of the lounge doors; I couldn't belive that she had even asked me about stopping.

"Yeah, sure that's fine." I told her. I walked over a started talking to Michael as she got a smoothie.

"Here, I got you a blue-berry rock." she told me as she handed it to me.

"Thanks." I responeded. "What did you get?" I questioned.

"I got Black Cherry with a mix of wild berry." she told me as she sat down next to me.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

"Sure. I'll see you later Mike." she told him.

"Yeah I'll see you when I get back to the dorms, or when you get back which ever." I told him. I wanted so bad to throw it in his face that she was being nice to me, and that I was gonna win this bet...no matter what.

"Okay, so what did you want to talk about?" she questioned me.

"Nothing, but I will say that you sing really good. How come you never told me that you could sing?" I asked her.

"Hmmm, maybe becuase I don't normally talk to you like a normal person." she told me as we walked onto the beach.

"Yeah, and why is that?" I asked her as we both sat down along the shore line. We were in the perfect spot on the shore. You know, were the water runs up and gets your butt wet, but then it goes back down. The moon reflected in her eyes to beautifly.

"I don't know, maybe it's becuase we're normally arguing, but I have to admitt. The time that I've spent with you today...has actually been kinda...nice." she told me. Then there was this stupid smile that jsut krept up on my face, and I didn't want it to! I felt like sucha geak! I don't smile! All I wanted was to keep cool. But then, she smiled back, so it was all okay.

"You know, I must say, I've had a good time today too." I told her. We both smiled again.

"Wait, did we just have a moment?" she questioned me.

"I think so." I responded.

"That's not good! I'm not suppose to have moments with you." she said as she stould up. What was happening. "I'm not even suppose to like you. Why am I here? And being nice to you. This isn't good!" she said as she started walking. I chased after her.

"Whoa, what is wrong with you?" I questioned her.

"I don't know. I'm trying to figure out why I'm hanging out with you. I don't even like you." she explained to me.

"I think you need rethink that! We just had a moment!" I remineded her as I picked her up.

"What are you doing?" she questioned me as I carried her over to the water. "Logan you better not!"

She screamed the whole way in. After a little while, she hadn't come back up yet. I started to panic. I ran into the water. "Dana!" I screamed. Suddenly, something pulled me all of the way into the water. I screamed, and I don't scream.

Once a resurfaced I saw Dana laughing hystarically. Where we were at in the water, she was about shoulder deep in, and I was about chest deep. We were right next to eachother.

"I don't find anything funny!" I told her as I made an attempt to leave, but she grabbed my arm. "What?" I asked her with a more serious tone in my voice. We both just looked at eachother. I wanted her. She was gorgous, and that moment we were both in the ocean. What was I thinking, I was gonna get her. Why was I about to leave.

"I don't know I just thought that..." I inturrupted her by kissing her. I got her, just like I wanted, but then she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I can't do this." she said as she started to leave. This time, I grabbed her. I started kissing her again, and this time she kissed me back. I wasn't gonna let her go that easily. I knew that I could no longer deny my feelings for Dana after this, but I didn't care at the moment. I wrapped my hands aroudn her waitst and pulled her closer to me.She wrapped her hands around my neck as a sign that she was okay with it., so I pulled her even closer. I could feel the ocean beating against me, but I didn't care. I moved one of my hands up to her hair. Once her hair had gotten wet, it started to curl up just the way I liked it. Curly. I cautiously moved my hand back down. I was careful not to touch her but, becase I knew that that would make her pull away. I could feel her move one of her hands up and down my back as we made out. She was once of the best kissers that I knew! She pulled away.

"What now?" I questioned her.

"This is wrong! It's all wrong! Me and you just don't work. I'm still gonna help you tomorrow, but after that I don't know. I just don't think that...I mean...I'm with Nick now...and even if I wasn't..." she was having a hard time coming up withan excuse.

"Dana, quit trying to make up reasons for us not to like eachother." I told her as I let go of her waist finally.She just looked at the water.

"Maybe...I just fined this all a little...strage." she told me.

"Look, you just know me now, that's all," I told her.

"What do you mean? I knew you before too! You're a eagotistical jerk, and you always will be." she said as she got out of the water. I saw her zip up her jacked. It was probably becuase she had on a WHITE tank-top and it was now WET. I folllowed her lead. We grabbed our drinks and headed back for the girls dorms. The whole walk was scilent until we got back to her door.

"Thanks for coming." I told her as she began to unlock the door.

"No problem. I'll see you at six tomorrow?" she questioned me.

"Yeah, and maybe you should bring something more comfortable to change into becuase we're gonna have to spend the night at my dad's. It is the weekend, so we can stay off of campus the whole night." I explained to her.

"Alright, I'll make sure and remember that." she said as she pushed the door open.

"Why are you all wet?" Zoey and Nicole asked me and Dana.

"Why are you bothering us?" Dana questioned as she shut the door. I laughed at the three girls.

"Why'd you shut the door?" I asked her.

"Becuase I kind of want to do something, but I don't want them to see it." she told me.

"What is it?" I asked her. Just then, she kissed me. I couldn't belive it! She kissed me, without me starting the contact. As our lips seperated I smiled AGAIN. What was up with all of this SMILING that I was doing latley. "I hope you didn't mind that." she began. "I mean, I know that I yelled at you for doing that earlier, but I..." I kissed her to show her that I was alright. As we were kissing, Nicole and Zoey opened the door.

"Look Dana...I need to talk to you about Cha...wow! You and Logan?" Zoey exclaimed. Me and Dana quickly seperated.

"I'll see you tomorrow Logan." Dana told me as she walked in her dorm and shut the door. A grin appeared on my face. I had the best odds at winning this bet now. It was time to tell Mikey everything that had just happened.


	7. a really bad wake up call

The next morning I woke up without a headache for the first time in months. Chase's dumb alarm was goin off.

"OMG, I swear I'm gonna break that thing!" I said as I got out of bed and threw the alarm out of the window.

"I think you need some anger management." Chase told me as he got up.

"And I think you need to learn not to set your alarm on the weekends." I told him as I climbed back in the bed.

"I wonder what time he got here." Chase commented. You see, when I got back, Michael still wasn't back yet, so I never got to tell him about my great night with Dana.

"I don't know, and right now I really don't care! All that I want to do is sleep right now." Itold him.

"Whatever." he said. Pretty soon he was back alseep, and so was I.

I woke up later, and everyone was gone. It was after twelve. I walked out on the balcony, and girls started whistling. I decided that it was just because I only had on boxers. I didn't care though. I don't mind that. Then, there was a knock at the door.

"Hey." Dana said as I opened the door. She didn't look to happy about something.

"Hey." I said as I returned the same concerned look. "Do you want to come in?" I questioned her.

"Sure," she responded. I threw on a black t-shirt that way she didn't feel uncomfortable or anything like that.

"So...what's up?" I questioned her.

"Look, we need to talk about last night." she told me. I was hoping that this wasn't going where I thought that it might.

"What about it?" I asked.

"I just wanted to make sure that...I mean..." Dana stopped, looked me directly in the eye, and took a deep breath. I held my breath becuase I really, for once, didn't know what she was about to say. "I just wanted to make sure that you didn't think I like you or anything like that. I was just caught up in the moment. Not to mention I have a boyfirend, and he's done nothing bad to me. I just don't think that I have a right to go around kissing you, and then pretend that everything is all cool with him later."

"Wait a minute. You came here to tell me that last night was an accident?" I asked her as I stould up off of Michael's bed.

"Yeah." she addmitted as she walked out to the balcony.

"Well, you know what? I don't think that it was an acccident. I think it was ment to happen. I can't keep on playin these stupid games with you Dana. I really do like you. Do you know how hard it is for me to tell a girl that? Wow, I can't belive I'm saying this, but I can't let you do this to me anymore. You're my headache." I explained to her.

"Well thanks, glad to know that I'm your headache." she said sarcastically as leaned over the rail. "You know, it's not easy for me either! Do you know how hard it's going to be for me to pretend like nothing's wrong? I always have to do that! I'm sick of it Logan." she confessed. She still was just hanging off of the rail. she didn't even turn to look at me.

"No one's asking you to pretend but yourself." I told her.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I she questioned me. she turned around from the rail and looked at me puzzled.

"Look, you know that your have some sort of feelings for me other than hate, so why don't you quit PRETENDING and tell the truth?"

"Fine do you want to know the truth? Well the truth is...I don't have feelings for you. And even in if did, I wouldn't tell you becuase you'd just treat me like any other girl that you've gone out with. I don't need that in my life. Nick is great for me and here I am about to mess that up for one night." she explained. I couldn't belive it. She had just told me that she didn't even like me a little bit. But at the same time, she said that it wouldn't matter even if she did like me because she wouldn't go out with me. I swear that girl has a way with words.

"What I don't get is, how can you just ignore everything that I told you, and then tell me that I'd treat you just like any other girl?" I asked her.

"Cause I know how you are." she said as she walked off of the deck and by the door.

"No. You obviously only think that you do." I told her.

"Look, I'll see you at 6." she said as she opened and walked out of the door.


	8. a change of heart with a side of bowling

"Look, I'll see you at 6." she said as she opened and walked out of the door.

I just stould there dumbfounded. Now I know what it felt like to get dumped. It hurt. I mean, its not like we were actually going out, but I had some sort of connection with her. One that I didn't have with any other girl. I don't know why, but right then, I realized that she was the only girl that would ever be able to saticefy me like she did. I needed a plan. One that would make her realize that I was the only one for her. I also decided right then, that I was gonna have to tell Michael that the bet was off because I had already told Dana "the truth". I guess it's true what the say. You know, that you never know what life will throw at you next. I always thought that I could tell,but foe once in my life, I had no clue. Suddenly somebody knocked on the door AGAIN. I was starting to get sick of this. Plus I hadn't hadn't even gotten dressed yet.

"I'm back." Dana announced with a smile on her face. I couldn't see why she was smiling.

"And you're so happy why?" I questioned as she walked back into my dorm.

"Look, I'm sorry. I really did hear what you said, but how do I know that you meant it?" she questioned me.

"I guess the only thing that you can go by is my word." I told her as I started my shower water and pulled off my shirt.

"I know that that's what I'm having a hard time with." she confessed.

"Please tell me that you didn't come back to pick another fight." I commented.

"No...unless you want me too." she said with a smirk on her face.

"No, I'll pass that offer.": I told her.

"I really came here to tell you that...I'll try it."

" What?" I asked confused.

"My only thing is Nick. I mean, I can't break up with him if I don't know that its really gonna work with you.," she was over there talkin to herself. It's actually good to know that I'm not the only person in the world that does that from time to time.

"Wait, are you sayin that you'll go out with me?" I asked her.

"NO!" she exclaimed.

"Okay? You could have been a little nicer about that." I said.

"Oh sorry. I'm saying that I do like you, but I can't break up with NIck. I don't know why, but I can't break up with him when he hasn't done anything wrong.

"So I have to suffer until he does something wrong?" i asked.

"Yes." she answered as she started to leave.

"Can I kiss you one last time?" I questioned her. She turned around.

"What did you just say?" she asked.

"Can I kiss you one last time?" I repeated. She looked at the floor. I walked over to her and lifted her chin so that our eyes met. I lifted my eyebrows as if to ask again. She kissed me, but it was just a quick, sweet kiss. I wasn't gonna settle for that considering I wasn't gonna get to kiss her in a while. I kissed her back returning the quick kiss, and the next thing that I knew, we were makin out on Michael's bed. the door opened.

"Oh, sorry Logan." Chase said as him and Zoey walked into the room. "Wait...Dana is that you?" he questioned. I rolled my eyes and got off of Dana.

"Shut your mouth Chase before something you'll regret comes out of it." she threatened.

"Dana, I thought that you said you didn't really like him." Zoey stated. Dana glared at Zoey.

"Why is the water running?" chase asked.

"Oh man, I forgot all about that. I need to take my shower." I said as I ran into the shower. I took a shower and once I got out, I realized that I had forgotten to tak my clothes into the bathroom. "Shit." I said outloud.

"Are you okay?" I heard Dana ask.

"Yeah, umm...is Chase and zoey still here?" I asked her.

"No." she responded. I decided that it would be okay to walk out and get some clothes, I mean, I was gonna have a towel on. so, I walked out with only a towel on. "Logan, what are you doing?" Dana questioned.

"I'm getting some clothes I forgot to take them into the bathroom." I answered her calmly.

"Please just hurry up and get some clothes." she told me as she looked away.

"Why, do I make you horny?" I asked her. I had to mess with her now. She started blushing.

"Yeah right. Now, if you were Nic in a towel all wet...then you might." she responded. I got a little mad, but I held it together.

"Whatever." i answered as I grabbed my clothes out of the closet, and a pair of boxers out of my draw.

"Are you Logan Reece jealous?" She asked.

"You wish." I responded.

"Maybe I do." she answered. I smiled. Why did I always smile these days?

"I always knew that you wanted me." I told her as I walked over to her. I forgot that I was only in a towel, and she looked a little uncomfortable. She was sitting on Michael's bed, and I leaned twords her and just then, my towel fell. She busted up laughin and I grabbed my towel. "What's so funny? I questioned her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't laugh. You're probably embarrased." she started.

"Why am i embarrsed? I don't have a thing to be embarrassed about. Plus, it's not like you're the first girl to see it ,so..." Dana opened her mouth in shock.

"You slut." she said while laughing.

"Hey hunny, you should know that my looks isn't the only thing that attracts all of those girls." I told her. She was trying not to laugh.

"How about you go and get dressed." She told me.

"Why maybe I like the breeze that I'm getting." I told her.

"Logan!" she exclaimed as she threw a pillow at me. I went into the bathroom and got dressed. "You look a lot better now." she told me.

"Don't act like you didn't like it." I told her. I had on a red T and a pair of jean shorts with a pair of K-Swiss. I didn't notice what Dana was wearing until now. She had on a pair of tan capries with a pink tank-top on. She had on pink socks and a pair of white K-Swiss that had pink on it.

"Okay lets go." she told me.

"Where are we going?" I questioned her. "And what about Nick?" I asked.

"I can hang out with my friend, and we are goin bowling." she announced.

Once we got to the bowling alley we rented our shoes, and got a ball. Dana got a pink ball, and I got a red ball.

"I'm so gonna beat you." I told Dana as I typed our names into the screen.

"Yeah right." she told me. "Do you want anything to drink?" she questioned me as she stould up.

"Sure." I answered.

"I'll get it." she told me as she walked over to the consession stand. I watched her the whole way. This was great, but the only thing was that there wasn't any way that I was gonna ever get to do this with her agin, unless Nick did something wrong, and there was small chance of that happening. "Here." She told me once she got back as she handed me a drink.

"Thanks a replied. Alright lets bowl." I told her. "Ladies first." I anounced as I motioned for her to bowl. She nodded and walked over.

"Nine pins, that's not bad for my first shot." she told me once she was done. "Your turn." she told me with a smirk on her face as if she had done something major. I just laughed. I walked down grabbed my ball and got ready.

Yes! Strik!" I exclaimed. Dana just rolled her eyes.

"Don't you get used to that crap you just pulled because your luck is about to change." she said to me.

"That's call skill baby doll." I retorted back to her.

"I still say it's luck, and don't call me that." she replied.

(TWO HOURS LATER)

"Ha, there's no way that you're gonna beat me now." Dana told me.

"I've already beat you twice, what makes you think I won't beat you a third time?" I questioned her.

"Maybe I think that becuase the only way that you'll beat me is if you get three strikes in a row in the last frame." she told me. I had to admit that this was gonna be hard, but I was gonna beat her.

"Alright here we go." I said outloud as I walked over a grabbed my ball. I rolled it down the lane, and I was nervous. I knew that if I didn't win this I was never gonna live it down. "Srike one!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, and only one." Dana replied.

"Strike two." I said after the last pin fell on my second shot.

"OMG, I swear if you beat me..." Dana began as I rolled the last ball. I hit the pins and the all fell exept for one. "Woohoo...I win, I win, I win!" Dana yelled as she jumped up and down. I just laughed at how excited she was. I couldn't understand why we were always so mean to eachother anymore. I mean, if we would have just been nice to eachother then maybe school would have been much easier for the both of us. Not to mention full of less headaches.

"Okay, okay, so you won." I told her as we walked out of the bowling alley. "So are you ready to go back yet?" I questioned her. "It's like three somethin and we do have to get ready to go to my dad's party." I reminded her.


	9. meet the parents

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea." she answered.

As we walked back to her room, I couldn't help but look at her. I knew almost for fact now that I WAS the guy that she was talking about in her diary. You know that persont hat gives her headaches. It's kinda funny how things turn out diffrent than you expect.

"Do you want to know something wierd?" Dana asked me.

"What?" I questioned.

"Well, right after you left, Nicole left sayin that she would be right back, but she didn't get back till realy late I guess. I was asleep before she got back though." Dana told me.

"That was a great story." I said sarcastilcally. Once we got to her door, I told her bye, walked back to my room, and got ready. When I got done it was about five, so I figured that I had some chill time. Just then, Michael walked through the door. He looked a littly too happy.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him as he jumped on his bed and SIGHED! He sighed!

"Nothing." he retorted.

"Okay, who's the girl?" I questioned. Right after I asked that questione, I remembered that the bet was gonna be off, and I made a mental note not to forget to tell him about that.

"None of your buissness." He said.

"Well anyway, the bet with Dana is off." I told him.

"What?" he questioned.

"I already told her how I felt." I responded truthfully.

"What?" he questioned again.

"Yeah, it's a long story, and unfortunatly, I don't have a long time because I have to go pick Dana up." I told him.

So I walked outside to be met by one of my dad's limos. Of course it was only the best. I white limo becuase I find them more elegant, and also less common.

"Thank's Frank." I said as he opened the door for me. He drove me over to the girls dorms, and then got out and opened the door. I saw a couple of girl watch me as Frank opened the door for me and I got out. They smiled at me and all of that, but all I could think abou tat the moment was Dana. I knocked on the door, and Nicole answered.

"You can come in becuase she's not ready yet." Nicole told me, but she was still standing in the way.

"You might have to move first." I told her.

"Oh." she said with a confused look as she stepped off to the side. I walked in and looked around the rook.

"Where's Zoey?" I questioned NIcole.

"Oh, she's in the bathroom helpin Dana with her hair." she responded as she go ton the computer. I just sat on Dana's bed.

"Hey Logan." Dana said as she came out of the bathroom. She walked over to one of the dressers and grabbed a pair of hoop earing.s She looked even better then when I first saw her in the dress. In fact, she look way better then when I first saw her the dressed. Her hair was down, and her carmal locks of hair were looking better than usual. She had on the necklace already and it complemented everything else really well. She just strait up looked hot.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

"Umm...yeah I think I have everything. Oh wait, I have to grab a pair of shorts and tanktop and I hoody. Oh and some stuff to change into in the morning." she told me. I personally didn't have to worry abou that problem beucas ei always have clothes at the house. "Okay, I'm ready now." she said as she held up a bag.

"I think we should leave that in the car and have Frank bring it up after the party." I told Dana as we left.

"Who's Frank?" she questioned me.

"Oh just the limo driver" I responded. Her face lit up in surprise as we walked out to the limo.

"Good day mam." Frank said as he opened the door for us to enter the limo.

"Thank you Frank." I told him as I did everytime that he opened the door. We got in the limo and Dana looked around. I guess I was just so use to it that it didn't fase me much at all.

"So this is what I was thinking in order to set up Chase and Zoey." Dana began. "I was thinking that we somehow get Zoey to tell Chase that she has feelings for him becuase we both know that Chase isn't gonna tell her. She's gonna have to make thie first move. And I thin that the best way to do it is to wait until they plan one of their little study sessioned. You know were they order food and everythin else. They do that all of the time. It's weird because they're practically going out without going out." Dana contined. After that, I just kinda tunned her out. I was to worried about her meeting Chris Trousdale to think about her only. I was kinda hoping that there was some kind of emergency and that he wouldn't be able to make it, or that I could just dodge one of my best friends all night. Of course, I knew that that wasn't gonna happen.

"Man, I wonder how much longer this drive is gonna be." I said out loud.

"Fine just ignore what I'm sayin." Dana said with a grin on her face. I could tell that she was tryin to act mad, but she couldn't keep a strait face.

"Do I ever listen to you?" I questioned her. I just wanted to see how far my limits were to making her mad.

"Logan Reece you jerk! I've been tryin to be nice to you all day, and then ther eyou go actin like your normal self. That's why I don't talk to you..."

"Wow, calm down I was only joking." I told her.

"Well I don't find it funny." she said as she turned away from me. I rolled me eyes and grabbed her shouldher so that she would face me. She rolled her eyes as she turned back around to face me. And then, she gave me an "I'm waiting..." look. I hate that look. Especially becuase right now, I really ddin't have anything to say.

I thought and thought, but this was all that I could get out of my mouth. "Would you loose the additude?" Right after I said it she glared at me. I think that I was getting so used to not seeing that glare that I almost went into shock whne she looked at me. Then, the limo stopped. "Not now." I said.

"No I think this is the perfect time." Dana began. "Now I can eally work on my acting skills." She added.

We got out of the limo, and I escorted Dana into the house. Most of the guest were already there, but there wasn't any sign of Chris yet. That was typical for him He was never on time.

"You know what, I didn't notice it before,but you look realy good tonight Logan." Dana told me. I had on a red silk shirt under a white suit. I had on a red sild tie too. I was begining to wonder if that compliment had been a part of her good acting skills, but I didn't ask her.

"Thanks." I responded. "Oh there's my dad. Are you ready?" I questioned her. We walked over to my dad and as soon as we got there he started commenting on Dana.

"Hmmm...not to short, not to skinny, a good size overall. Great hair, great tan, nice eyes, and a great since of style. I think you did pretty good this time son." He told me. Dana looked saticfide with the overall judgement.

"Who is this Logan?" my mom questioned as she walked over to us.

"Oh, hi mom. This is my girlfriend Dana." I lied. Dana looked a little uncomfortabel with the title, but I had already told her that i needed a DATE, and that's exactly what I ment.

"Wow Logan, you did a pretty good job this time. She's a gorgous gal. Dana hunny, would you like to talk with me for a while?" My mom questioned. My mom must have been empressed so far because that's the only time that she wanted to talk to my many girlfriends.

"Sure." Dana answered calmly. The two walked of and left just me and my dad.

"What line did you give that one?" My dad questioned. "I know to get a girl with those kind of looks you had to pull something great." he told me.

"She's not like that." I answered truthfully. "I really think that I like her. I'm not just goin out with her for her looks." I told him. He didn't look like he really belived me.

"Hey what's goin on man?" a voice came from behind;inturupting my current comversation. I turned around to see Chris. "So, who's the hot date this time?" he questioned me.


	10. a friendly friend

"Hey what's goin on man?" a voice came from behind;inturupting my current comversation. I turned around to see Chris. "So, who's the hot date this time?" he questioned me.

Just as I opened my mouth to answer him, my dad answered! "Her name is Dana, and let me tell you, she's probably one of the best lookin ones yet."

"Dad!" I exclaimed. "You don't need to talk about my date like that." I reminded him.

"Malcom." One of my dad's clients said.

"Excuse me boys, I have buissness to attend to." my dad told us as he walked over to talk to the guy.

"You are very kind youg lady, and you'll do my boy some good." my mom said to Dana as she walked away. Dana came back over twords me and Chris.

"Hey." she said as she stould inbetween me and Chris.

"Is this her?" Chris quesitoned. Right when he said something I could feel Danan's gaze turn from me to him. I looked at her, and she didn't care. She just kept right on lookin at him. This was exactly what I was afraid of. I didn't want her to find him at all attractive.

"Umm...yeah. Dana this a Chris, Chris this is Dana."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Dana said as she held otu her hand.

"The pleasure is certanly all mine." he said as he shook her hand. The both just kept on lookin at eachother, which I must admit was really aquward for me.

"Hey Dana can I talk to you for a little bit?" I questioned.

"Sure." she answered as the followed me away from Chris.

"Please don't do this to me." I began.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Tell me that you don't think he's cute becuse you certainly keep on looking at him. Don't go forgetting that you're my date." I told her. "And on top of that, that you have a boyfrined." I must have been talkin a thosandand words a minute, but I just wanted her to know what I was thinking.

"Does it matter if I think that he's cute?" she asked me. Why was she doing this to me.

"Yeah, it does matter." I responded turhtfully.

"And why is that?" she questioned.

"Hold on, is this some kind of trick quesitoned." I asked her. I was startin to get worreid about all of the questions that she was askin.

"Just answer truthfully." she told me.

"It matters becuase the only person that you're suppost to like is me." I told her.

"Huh?" she questioned. She sounded surprised.

"You know what I mean. I don't want Chris to go and try competing with me for you becuase he'll do it. He may be one of my best firends, but he'll go over me for a girl in a heart beat. " I said to Dana.

"That doesn't sound like much of a friendship to me." Dana told me. I kinda got to thinking after she told me that. I mean, maybe she was right. What kind of friend would do that to a guy?

"Yeah." I responded becuase I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"As for my thinking he's cute, I won't lie to you he's hott! But...you don't have to worry about me and him runnin off into the sunset because you're the only guy that I would ever do that with." she told me. I could tell that she was just as surprised that she said that as I was. Dana doesn't normally say stuff like that. She deffinatly doesn't say them to me. When she said that all I could think was, 'Yeah, but you wouldn't dump Nick so that you could run off into the sunset with me.' I wasn't gonna say that outloud though beucase I didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Hey Logan, I don't want to inturupt or anything, but will you go and tell the caterer that we need seven more orders of caviar?" my mom asked. I didn't want to, but growin up in that house, you learn two things. No.1 don't throw the cat in the pool. And no. 2 listen to your mom or else.

"Okay mom. Dana will you just wait here for a couple of seconds. Don't go anywhere beucase it's really important." I told her.

"I'll be waiting." she told me with the most angelic smile on her face. It felt really good to hear here say some of the stuff that she had just said.I hurried over to the caterer and then I went back to talk to Dana some more. When I got there, I didn't see her. I just ifugred that maybe she had went to the bathroom or something. Once ten minutes had passed, I started to get worried. I went to go and find my dad.

"Logan, I'd like you to meet the star of my next movie..."my dad began.

"Maybe later dad, I'm lookin for Dana, have you seen here?" I asked him.

"No I haven't." he told me. I decided that maybe she was talkin to my mom again. So...I went lookin for my mom just so I could make sure. When I found my mom, Dana was no where to be found. 'I wonder where she could be?' I thought to myself. I couldn't think of any place that she might be. I mean, the house is big, but I didn't really think that she was gonna go and wonder around without knowing where she was goin. I decided that I would just go upstairs and look for her there. So, I walked up the stairs only to find Dana and Chris coming down.

"Oh hey Logan." Dana said as I looked at her crazily. I didn't know what in the hell she was thinkin. She had just told me that she didn't like him, and now she was commin down the stairs with him.

"I hope you don't mind, I was just showin Dana around. I was just about to show her the pool and the pool house." he explained. I was mad!


	11. did that really just happen?

"I hope you don't mind, I was just showin Dana around. I was just about to show her the pool and the pool house." he explained. I was mad!

"I think I can do that myself thank you." I snapped at Chris as I grabbed Dana's arm a practically dragged her all of the way to the pool that was in the basement.

"What's your problem?" Dana questioned me as I finally let go of her. She looked like she was mad, and maybe a little hurt. she grabbed her arm, and I looked to see that there was ared mark from where I had grabbed her. I suddenly felt bad. I really shouldn't have grabbed her like I did.

"I..." I started. Then as I tried to think of somethin else to say,

"God you're suck a jerk!" she told me after she pushed me and began to walk away. I wanted to go after her, but I couldn't. For some reason everything was just stopping me from goin to go and get her. I opened my mouth to call her, but nothing came out. I didn't want her to go though. The last thing that I wanted was for her to find some sort of comfort in Chris or something like that.

"Dana wait!" I finally yelled after her. She came back. She looked like she was fighting the tears that were in her eyes, but one fought past her and ran down her cheak. She still looked really mad though. "I'm really...I mean...I didn't mean to..."

"You know what Logan, I've been tryin my hardest to find something in you not to like. I don't know how you did it yesterday, but somehow you pulled the only girl a PCA that hates you into liking you. Well you know what? You, like the dumb ass I've always known you to be, just ruined it, so don't you dare call me back here thinking that you're gonna talk your way out of this one. I had already told you that I didn't like him, and then there you go grabbin me like a phsyco. I don't get that! "

"Dana I didn't mean to hurt..." I began.

"No it's not just the fact that it hurt, you just fuckin embarrassed me in front of half of hollywood. Do you know how that feels? Did you even see half of those cameras that started goin off?" She quesitoned me as she bagan to leave. I grabbed her other arm, but I careful not to grab it to roughly. She snatched her arm away and then she stould right in front of me. We were so close that we were nose to nose. I felt that this was the time to ksis and make-up, but just as I went in to do just that, she pushed me in the pool. Once I resurfaced, I saw Dana runnin away. I rolled my eyes and thought to myself, 'What were you thinking. It's over now! ' It's really crazy because I've never done anything even sorta kinda likek that to a girl. I can't belive that I freaked out like that. I didn't really mean to do it, or realize that I did until after it was done.

I fianlly climbed out of the pool and I dind't know if I should walk up the stairs or not. I finally decided to, but that I was gonan move quick. I managed to get all of the way up to my room without anyone noticing, and when I opened there was Dana. She was crying. I almost left, but then I remembered that this was my room, and it was the only place that I was gonna find some dry clothes. On top of that I thought that I was probably gonna just stay in my room for the rest of the night considering that I no longer felt good.

I walked into the room; I had my head down to avoid Dana's gaze. Once I finally got brave enough to look up she turned her head and avoided my gaze. I walked to my closet and grabbed a pair of basketball shorts, and a white-wifbeater. I decided that she wasn't goin anywhere, so I wakled to the my bathroom in order to get changed. Once I was done it took me a coule of minutes to gather myelf, and then I finally went outside to see that she was gone. I was a little glad because her bein in there was so akward. I didn't like the feeling. All of the sudden I started laughin. I don't know why, but I did. Mybe I was just tryin to cheer myself up or something, but I was laughin. I knew that in the mornin I would feel horrible, but right now, I just laughed. I jumped on my bed with a big sigh, and I soon fell asleep.

I woke up aruond 3 in the mornin, and I heard people screamin outside. The party was still goin on, Dana had just been thrown in the pool by Chris. She had already changed into a pair of hot pink shorts and a black tank-top. Right after Chris had thrown her in the pool, he jumped in with her! They were flirtin with no problem. I wanted to so bad to go out there and yell at them, but I really didn't want to cause a sceen while my dad's colleges and everything were there. I just watched the two out of my window. Dana tried to get out of the pool, but Chris wouldn't let her. Then he tried to get out of the pool; Dana wouldn't let him either. It was a horrid site for me to watch.

If my parents were witnessing this they were probably bretty mad becuase Chris has done this to me once before. Her name was Christy and I was crazy abuot her. Alomst as much as Dana, but I guess Christy didn't feel the same way becuase once she saw Chris, it was practically over between me and her. I'd hate to admit it, but I was crushed. She was the only other girl that I had ever really truely liked. Maybe even loved! Anyway, afterwards my mom and dad tld me that I didn't need to hang around with Chris anymore. They pretty much told me that he didn't seem like much of a friend. I convinced them that he wouldn't ever do it again because that's what Chris had told me, and I belived him becuae he was my friend. It's kinda funny though because Chris and Kristy's relationship didn't last to long. Chris got what he wanted out of her, if you know what I imean, and then he dumped her. Shortly after that, Kristy came runnin back to me, but I couldn't go out with her agian after what she had done to me.

I couldn't fall back asleep, so I walked downstairs to the pool in the basement. I knew that no one was down there because dad never allows people to go down there. For some reason, I had a feeling that Dana was gonna come down there, but I ws just hopin that she would coome by herself. Once I got donw there. I lit what seemed like 50 candels aroudn the pool, and then I truned out all of the light. After that I just sat and waited. Not to long after I had lit the candels and heard Daan AND Chris talking as they came down the stairs. I ran and hid in the next room over where all of the vidoe games were at.

Once they got down there you tell that ehy were both still wet.

"Alright, this will give us a little more privisy." Chris told Dana. They were holdin hands and everything. Chris went and sat down on the egde of the pool and Dana followed his example.

"Wow, this is beautiful! Did you light all of these candles?" she questioned him.

"I just figured that you might liike it. Plus, it's calmer down here." he lied. Now that's just not right, I had just lit ALL of those candles.

"Yeah, it's a lot quieter down here." Dana said as she looked around the room. I was watching the two through a small crack that I had left in the door.

Chris leaned over to kiss Dana and she let him. I closed my eyes for a minute and once I reopened them, Chris was ontop of her and they were makin out. I was scared to move for the fear that they might hear me, but what else was suppose to do. All that I COULD do was sit there and watch in hurt. Chris put his hand under her shirt touching her bare skin, and Dana still didn't object. He started to move his hand upward and Dana pushed him off of her.

"Chris what are you doing?" she questioned him loudly.

"What do you think I'm doin?" he retorted as he climbed back ontop of her.

"No!" She exclaimed as she pushed him off of her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's just that, I came here with Logan, and ontop of that do you really think that I'm gonna have sex with you?" she said.

"Dana you need to just forget about Logan! He hurt you tonight! I'm just tryin to help you, but you have to help me first." he told her as he climbed back on top of her again.

"I said No!" She yelled as she pushed him off of her agian.

"Look Dana, I'm tryin to be nice to you..." he began as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. My eyes grew really wide. "Do you want me to treat you like all of the other girls? I will if that's what you want. Now you're gonna lay here, be quiet, and enjoy yourself, or I'm gonna have to do this the hard way." he explained to her. I wanted to run out and beat the crap out of him, but something was tellin me to let Dana handle it herself. I looked at Dana and she wasn't lookin like her normal self. She looked scared, and her eyes were wider than mine. She was shaking! Chris practially threw her on the ground and got ontop of her.

"Now I see why Logan gets all of the girls. If I woudl have known that you were a fuckin rapist then I would have never..."Dana started.

"Shut up!" Chris screamed as he slapped her. That was my cue to help her. Why was I even thinking that she could help herself. Chris was a fuckin phsyco path.

"Chris what in the fuck are you doin?" I questined him as I walked out of the game room.

"Aww...umm...nothin man he said as he quickly got off of Dana. I gotta go I'm spose to be back home already." He told me as he ran up the stairs. For some reason, I was thinkin that it was gonna be harder than me just showin up.

"Are you okay?" I questioned Dana as I sat down next to her. Her lip was bleeding a little big were she got hit at.

"Umm...yeah I just feel a little stupid that's all." she commented.

"You don't need to feel stupid, you didn't kwo that he was liek that. Shit I didn't even know that he was like that." I told her. She laughed a little bit.

"So I'm guessing that you're the one who really lit all of these candles?" she questioned me as she wiped her lip on her black tank-top.

"Yeah. I had a feeling that you would come down her, but I was thinking that you would come down here be yourself," I answered her truthfully.

"Thank you." Dana said.

"Don't thank me, I just did the right thing." I told her.

"I should thank you becuase you didn't have to help me." she told me as she closed her eyes.

"Yes I did. I wasnt' just gonna sit there and let him hurt you." I told her. She opened her eyes and looked at me. She really didn't look lke herself. She ddin't have on that tough exterior that she normally carried around. She was vonuerable right now.

After that we just kinda sat there without sayin anything. It wasn't awkward though, it was actually kinda nice. Dana leaned over and put her head on my shoulder, and I felt smething wet run down my arm. I looked down to see a tear runnin down my arm. I decdied to just leave it alone and let her cry. Eventually she stopped cryin and fell asleep. I carried her up the stairs to the guest room and laid her down. I went back downstairs to make sure and blow out all of the candles. I walked back to my room and went to sleep. That day had left me really tired.


	12. the reality of basketball practice

I jumped up and fell out of the bed! Dana laughed hysterically.She had jumped on my bed and woke me up.

"Why'd you do that?" I quesitoned her.

"Becuase it sounded funny. Come on get up." She told me as I stould up off of the floor and sat down next to her on my bed. She was already dresseed and everything. She had on a pair of faded jeans and a light blue hoody on. She had on a white and light blue pair of nikes, and her hair was down.

"You look a little on the warm side." I told her.

"Well it's raining, and if it stops I have this on." She told me as she took of her hoddy to reveal a light blue tank-top.She put back on her hoody saticfide with her respons.

"Why do you want me to get up so bad?" I asked her.

"Cuase if you don't get up, then i'll either be bored, or have to talk to your mom again. Not sayin that i don't like her or anything, but her conversation topics are boring." Dana told me. I laid back down, and then Dana hit me with a pillow.

"Fine I'll get up." I told her as I stould up.

"Thank you." she said in a saticfide tone. I got up, took a 10 minutes shower, put on a black wife-beater, a pair of demiem pants, and a black hoody. I wore black K-Swiss.

"It's about time." Dana said to me as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Come on I think I set a record on gettnig ready." I told her. She just laughed at the thought. of me getting ready so fast.

"Okay lets go." she told me as she grabbed her bag.

"Where are we goin?" I asked her.

"That's up to you." she told me as she grabbed my hand. I grinned at her and then we raced outside and into the sam limo that we had arrived in. I called my dad on my cell and let him know that we were leavin, and that we were just gonna have Frank take us around in the limo for a little bit. He said that it was alright, but that my mom would be dissapointed becuase she really wanted another chance to talk to Dana. Once I hung up I told Dana everything that my dad said and she just said okay.

I really had no idea where to go other than back to PCA.

"OMG, Logan we have to get back to PCA." Dana suddenly said.

"Why?" I quesitoned her.

"We have basketball practice in twenty minutes." she explained.

"Aww man, I forgot." I told her. I rolled down the window, and let Frank now where we were goin. "Do you even have your basketball stuff to change into with you?" I asked her.

"Nope." she answered.

"Yeah, me neither. We'll drop you off first, and then I'll meet you there I guess."

"That's cool." she told me.

We got back to PCA fifteen minutes later. Dana jumped out and Frank drove to my dorms. I let myself out o fthe door like Dana had, and I told Frank to go ahead and head back to my house. I also told him to let my dad know that I said thanks. I ran up the stairs and into my room.

"Dude where have you been?" Chase questioned me. Before I got the chance to answer, he continued. " Michael waited on you as long as he could, but then he had to leave." he explained.

"Yeah that's cool." I told him as I grabbed my basketball shoes, shorts, and a black T-shirt. I threw all of my stuff on, grabbed my duffel bag and left.

"Mr. Reece, thank you for joinin us today." Mr. Rasp told me as I walked in. I was five minutes late. "Hmmm...five minutes equals ten laps aroudn this gym. I looked at him like he had lost his mind. "Go on." he told me. I rolled my eyes, set my stuff down, and started runnin. Dana was already there. She had on a pair of lavender basketball shorts with a black stripe down the sides, and a black T. I had on green basketball shorts, and a black T. I looked around and found Michael had on red shorts and a black T. Zoey had on some hot pink shorts with a white T on. Once I got done, the real basktball practice had begun.

"I only had to run six." Dana told me as we did a shooting drill. I laughed at the comment.

"Okay, I need you to get into partners." coach told us. Of course my eyes drifted over to Dana, but then Nick walked over to her, and I saw her nod her head, so they were partners. Nick had on a pair of dark blue shorts with a white stripe on on the sides, and a white T. I looked around the room for another partner. I thought about my friends Saywer, but I saw his eyes drift over to Zoey, and ten all of the sudden they were partners. I ended up settlin for Michael.

"Come on Mikey lets go over to this goal." I told him as we walked all of the way across the gym to the goal next to Dana.

"All that I want you guys to do is shoot freethrows. I need you to shoot twenty times each, and keep a precentage. Our first game is in two days, so I need you all to be ready." the coach told us.

"Do you know who all's gonna be startin?" Zoey questioned him.

"Well from what I understand, the school that we're gonna be playin is gonna start three guys and two girls, so I'm thinkin about starting Dana, Nick, Logan, you, and Sawyer." he answered. I was surprised that he actually told us who he was gonna start because in the past, he had never done that.

"Cool." she answered him as she resumed shootin her freethrows.

I let Michael shoot his first and I looked over at Dana who had made Nick go first. They were flirtin, and it made me feel really crumby becuase I had realy thought that maybe she would break it off with Nick for me, but I guess I wrong. While Nick was shootin Dana looked at me. She looked almost dissapointed to have to be partners with Nick, so that made me fell a little better. Once basketball practice was over, The girls went down to their lockerrooms, and the guys all wen to theirs. I wanted to talk to Dana after practice, so I wen tand stould in front to the girls locker room door and waited on her.

"Is there anyone else in there?" I asked Zoey as she walked out.

"Only Dana, you know she takes the longest everyday." she told me. I was gettin tired of waitin, and I figured that no on e would see me go in there, so I walked in.


	13. locker room battles

"Only Dana, you know she takes the longest everyday." she told me. I was gettin tired of waitin, and I figured that no on e would see me go in there, so I walked in.

"Dana?" I yelled as I walked in. There weren't any showers runnin or anything like that.

"Logan is that you?" she questioned me as she came arond the corner.

"Yup." I responded. She had changed into a a burnt orange tank top and a blue jean skirt with burnt orange designs on the back pockets; she had on burnt orange flip-flops also. Her hair was wet, and she smelt really good, so you could tell that she had just had a shower.

"What are you doin in her?" she asked as she brushed her hair.

"This isn't gonna as easy as I was thinkin is it?" I questioned. She looked at me puzzled. "You and nick." i explained.

"Oh." she said. "I don' think it's gonna be as easy as I was thinkin either." she responded truthfully. Then she smiled as at me. I suddenly heard something at the door. I looked at Dana for some kinda help because if I was caught in there, I could get nto a whole lot of trouble. "Go hide somewhere, and quit lookin at me." She told me.

After twenty minutes, I decided that it was safe to come out. Dana was just sittin there, and she laughed at me once I came out.

"What are you laughin at?" I questioned her.

"You." She told me without a problem.

"Shut up." I told her while laughin. "How come you didn't tell me that no one was commin in?" I asked her.

"Cause I decided that I wanted to see how long it would take you to come out." she responded. We both walked over to the door, and reached my hand out to open the door, but it wouldn't open. I looked at Dana wooried. "What's wrong?" she quesitoned me.

"It won't open." I responded.

"Yeah right, you're just tryin to get me back." she said to me as she moved me out of the way and tried to open the door, but she coudln't get it open either. "No way." she said. "This can't be happening, I'm gonna be trapped in here with you all day!" she moaned.

"Well don't make it sound like such a bad thing." I told her.

"It is a bad thing. I'm suppose to meet Nick in the lounge in 30 minutes, and instead I'm gonna be stuck in here with you." she told me.

"Do you have you're cell?" I quesitoned her.

"No, I was in such a hurry to leave the house, I forgot it. Do you have yours?" she asked me.

"No, same thing happend to me." I responded. Dana opened her locker and grabbed her ipod out. She sat against a wall and began listening to it. "Do you know how dirty that wall is?" I quesitoned her.

She didn't say anything.

"You wouldn't be tryin to ignore me would you?" I questioned her as I sat down right next to her, we were so close that our legs were touching. She scooted away from me, and turned her head the other direction. "Whoa, what's up with the mood swing?" I asked her. I was tryin to get her to laugh, but it wasn't workin. I finally couldn't take the scilence anymore, so I snatched off her headphones. She glared at me, and I couldn't belive that she was actin like such a bitch when less than five minutes ago we were havin a great time.

"Give me thoughs back!" Dana exclaimed.

"No, I want to know what your problem is." I told her.

"I don't have a problem, now give me my headphones." she told me. I wasn't gonna take that for an answer.

"If you don't tell me the truth, I'm gonna strip." I told her.

"Whatever." She said as she rolled her eyes.

She shouldn't have said that because I was dead serious. I'm not shy at all when it comes to that stuff. I guess you can say I get around, but with Dana it was diffrent. I should up and took off my shirt. I twirrled it around my head in a joking manner and then I threw it down on the ground. Next came my jeans. I just happend to have a belt on that day, so I had to undo that first, and then I dropped my jeans. Dana turned away and quit looking by this time, but I was really determined to capture all of her attention. I took off my wife-beater, and the next thing I knew, the only thin that was left was my boxers.

"Dana..." I said her name so that she would look at me, and she did. "If you don't start talkin to me, these are gonna be gone too." I teased. She didn't look like she belived me to much, but she didn't turn her focus away from me, so I didn't drop them yet.

"Please don't." she told me.

"Well then tell me what's wrong!" I yelled as I sat down on one of the benches. I was staritin to get frusterated becuase I realy just wanted her to talk to me.

"It's just that...I was hopin that once we got back everything would go back to normal, but they didn't, haven't, and most likely won't. I don't want to like you Logan. I'm sorry if that hurts you, but I really don't! I...I'm just fighting myself right now."

"Why?" I quesitoned her. "I'm tired of you denying and fighting, it doesn't make any sense to me. I've been bein really patient, but I really don't understand why you don't want to like me." I told her as I got on my knees and leaned right infront of her face. She turned her head so that she didn't have to look in my eyes. I put my hand on her cheack to try to get her to look at me, but she turned her head away from me even more. This made me really angry, so I stould up right then and walked to the other side of the locker room. I was still only in my boxers, but I didn't care right then. I didn't want to be around Dana right then. I think I fell asleep becuase the last thing that I remember is sitting down.

When I woke up, Dana was on her knees right in front of me like I had once been in front of her.

"I wasn't done talkin to you." she told me with a huge grin on her face.

"Well I'm still done talkin to you." I responded as I got up to walk away.

"Come on, don't be like this Logan." she said to me as she grabbed my arm. I turned around and looked at her in the eyes. I didn't know why she had such power over me. If this would have been any other girl then I would have just kept right on walkin. She pulled me closer to her by my arm, and she moved her gaze from my eyes, to my hand. She started to run her figers through mine, and I just stould there and let her. I guess that she finally got sick of standingthere because she went and sat down in the same place I was sitting not to long ago. I went and got in the same position in front of her that I was in before I fell asleep. I used my hands to keep a good balance as I leaned in twords her. She looked a little scared, but due to the events that happened yesterday I didn't blame her. She knew that I would never do something like that to hurt her though. I was gonna kiss her, but right whne I got there, she turned and all that I was able to kiss was her cheak. I took a deep sigh in dissapointment, and I leand back into my original position. She looked at me as if to say that she was sorry. I reached in my pocket and gave her her headphones back. She took them, but she she didn't star listenin to her ipod this time. She looked at me again and grabbed my hand and started to mess with it agian. It was soothing, the way that she ran her fingers through mine, but I wanted more. And for some reason, right then, that's all that she was willing to do. Not that I wanted to do to much, but a kiss would be nice. Dana started to tug on my hand to get my attention. I guess she could tell that i was spacin off. I didn't mean to though. She leaned forward this time, and then she kissed me on the lips really softly. It was a precious, and not descusting kiss. It was just sweat.

"Mmm...strawberry-banana." I commmented on her lipgloss. She laughed a little bit at the thought.

"You're retarded," she told me as she stould up. I followed her lead, standing right in front of her. She tried to walk around me, but I wouldn't move. She looked at me weird as if this were some sort of game, and she was determined to get around me. She smirked, and the took off around me, and I chased after her. She was fast, but I was faster, and I wasn't gonna let her get to far. I finally caught her and pulled her in twords me by grabbing her waist. She playfully tried to get away as I pulled her closer. Eventually she quit figitin, and I was able to pull her into my bare chest. She turned her body around, so that she was facing me. I felt this suductive look appear on my face, and once again I wanted her. I wanted her more than anything that I've ever wanted. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't I just kept staring at her. The more that I looked at her, the hotter she looked, and the more I wanted her. I closed my eyes and told myself to get a grip because I felt like I was loosing it. I walked twords her; still holdnig her hips, causing her to move backwards into the wall. I moved my face in twords her, so that I could kiss her, but I wanted to make sure that it was alright with her, so I only wetn 80 percent of the way. If she was okay with it, she would come ten to that I could go the rest of the way. She took a deep breath and then moved ten, so I sealed the deal by kissin her. It was the most pationate kiss that I've ever had. I swear that I was in heaven.

Dana was stil pinned against the wall. Call it a Dana sandwhich if you will because there wasnt' any space between me and Dana either. She began sliding down the wall, and I went twords the floor every inch of the way. Our lips didn't seperate for even a moment. Once I hit the floor, I began to lean backwards, pulling Dana with me, so that she was on top of me. We stayed like that for a little while until I felt like she may be ready to take it to the next level. I put my hands on the bottom of her shirt, and then I slid my hands up and down on her bare skin. After that I began to gradually slide her shirt off. She let me without a problem, and I was glad because I wanted this more than anything in the world. Next was her skirt, which surprisingly just slipped off. We continued to make out. I was still only in my boxeres, and Dana now only had on a bra and panties. I reached to undo her bra when Dana finally pulled back.

"Wait Logan, do you think that we should do this?" She quesitoned me.

"Only if you want to." I responded. I wanted to, but I wasn't gonna force her to do it.

"I don't know. I mean, do you even have a condom?" she asked me.

I walked over to my jeans and pulled out my walet. "About fifty." I told her as I grabbed one and held it up so that she could see. She lowered her eyes as if to be defeated.

"Have you ever done this before?" She questioned as I sat down next to her.

"Yeah more than a few times." I answered truthfully. I didn't want her to feel unconfortable, but I had to ask her. "Have you?"

"Only few times, but only with one person." she told me. I was surprised because I thought that she was gonna say no.

"Who with?" I asked her with a sudden intrest.

"Nick." She told me.

"Wait but you guys have only been goin out for like a week." I pointed out.

"It happened last year before we ever thougth about goin out.Well at least the first time. Don't ask me how, but it did." she told me as she stould up.

"Where are you goin." I questioned her.

"I'm jsut sittin down on the bench to think. I mean, I don't really want to do it on the girl locker room floor. I want my first time with you to be special." she explained as she sat down.

"The moment is what makes it special, not the location." I todl her. I sounded like the right thing to say. She smiled and walked twords me. She grabbed my hand, made me stand up, and began kissing me agian. She finally ended the kiss.

"Logan, I like you a lot, bu tI can't do it here." she told me as she walked away from me grabbing her clothes. I was just puttin my jeans on when she came back around the corner dressed. "You're slow." she told me as she thrrew one of my socks at me. I laughed at the comment, and finished getting dressed.

"What time is it?" I wondered outloud.

"Good question. I'm so hungry." she told me. "I wonder if anyone's lookin for us?" She said.

"I don't know." I responded. I couldn't get my mind to slow down. I kept constantly thinkin about Dana, and how much I liked her. Maybe even lo...wait no! I don't mean that. I was not about ot say what you think that I was gonna say. So, just forget about it!

"I can't wait until we get out of here. Plus I'm suppose to talk to Zoey about my stupid kissing booth that I'm gonna do at the carnival. Oh and I"m suppose to sing then too..." Dana just kept goin on and on. I was startin to wonder if she wasn't just talkin to herslelf. It suddenly occured to me that she had said that she was gonna have akissin booth.

"I didn't know that you were gonna do the girls kissin booth." I inturupted.

Dana looked like she had to think about what I had said for a moment, and then she answered me. "Oh yeah. umm...I told her that I would do that for her a long time ago. Even though, it's gonna be really hard because there's probably gonna be some really ugly guys there." she stated.

"Well, I'm doin the guys side, so you won't be alone."

"There's no way that Zoey convinced yout o do the guys kissing booth." she told me with her eyes wide.

"It was a bet. She won, I lost, and that was the consiquence." I explained. I wanted to make a long story short. I guess she understould that becuase she didn't ask anymore questions.

"Are you gonna go to Mick's party on Saturday?" she questioned me. I had actulaly forgotten all about it.

"Oh, yeah! Thank's for remindin me about that." I said while laughin. "Are you?" I questioned.

"I don't think so." she responded as she sat on the floor. I sat down next to her.

"Why not? It's gonna be fun. Mick always throws the best parties." I explained.

"Yeah, that's what I heard, but if I go, then I'm gonna have to go with Nick and...well you know the rest." she said. I lowered my eyes.

"How are we gonna do this?" I asked her as I continued lookin at the ground.

"Come on Logan, not now! I don't want to go there." she began.

"Look I'm sorry, but if we don't go there now we never will. Ever since this stuff between me and you has been happenin, you've been hot and cold. One minute you hate me and the next minute you're tellin me that you like me. We go from gettin ready to kill eachother to makin out! We have to talk about this sometime because if we don't then it's gonna be like this forever." I told her. She looked at me as if the agreed.

"I think I should tell you what happened with me and Nick last year." she told me.

"What does loosin your virginity to Nick have to do with this?" I quesitoned her. I was irritated because all of this one minute I'm in love and the next minute I'm fightin crap was gettin on my nerves. How do people deal with it. I've never had to go through it before, and let me tell you, I hate it!

"Look, I just think that you should know how it happened." she said.

"Fine, go ahead, but I still don't see what this has to do with us." he began. She rolled her eyes and began the story.

"You see, since last year was the girls first year at PCA, I wanted to find soem friends. Nick ended up being one of the closest friends that I've ever had in my life, but then a couple of things happened. Number one we both got druck at MICK'S last party..."

"Wait, I thought you didn't go to one of his party's ever before." I inturupted.

"Yeah I have." she answered. "Anyways...we both got drunk, number two Nick said all of the right things, and it just sorta happpend. Well the next morning, I was terrified. It's not like I didn't remember everything that had happened, it's just that I didn't want it to happen. Nick asked me out, and I told him that I wouldn't ever go out with him because he was such a dumb ass jerk for takin advantage of me. But the thing is, he really never took advanage of me. I just didn't want to admit my mistake. Well later on this year, I decided that I would go out with him, and how can I break up with him now. He's such a sweatheart, and he hasn't done anything wrong. I don't know why I"m even taellin you all of this because all that you care about is us being together..."

"Finally you get what I'm sayin." I comented.

"The thing is Logan! Me and you are not the only people in the world, and sometimes you have to do what you hate the most, in order the do the right thing. And what I'm sayin is that...there can never be a real you and me. I mean, this stuff that we're doin now isn't right. I love Nick..." she began.

"Yeah, and that's why you almost had sex with me a couple minutes ago." she looked at me hurt, and I did't care at the moment. She had no right to say that she loved him. Expecially since over the past few days I've been the one that's been with her. How could she just act like the only possible answer was to say that we couldn't eer be together.

"My thing is, I have a feelin that the only reason I like you is physical reasons. I don't even know you all that well. Yeah you did help me in a big time of need yesterday, but you also hurt me, and don't you forget that." I could feel my body tense up once she said that. "I think that you need to stop being to selfish and think about other people for a change. It's not like me leaving Nick to run off with you is the best thing. I have deeper feelings for Nick than just that." she finished.

"You have the nerve to call me selfish? All of my life, I've been doni what ever my parents tell me. Logan we're gonna move tomorrow, we need you to pack your bags, or Logan I'm sorry but we're gonna be gone for the next monthe because of this new movie. Shit I have to take everyone of my girlfriends that I actually like to meet them, so that they'll approve of the girl. So I'm sorry if I'm tryin to hold on to the one thing that's truly mine, Because my life belongs to my parents. This is probably the only thing that I"m ever gonnna have a true influence on, and you know what?" I questioned.

"What." she responed, she looked like she was close to tears.

"I love you, and I'm not gonna just let you go that easy." I told her. She looked surprised that I had told her I loved her. I didn't relize it at the moment. "I don't fight for just anyone, but I will fight for you, you're everything to me, and I..."

"How do you know all of this in just three days. Be honest. Last week you only wanted me becauase I was the only girl that you couldn't have here, and now you all of the sudden love me?" she questioned. I hate it when people question my word. She stould up after saying this.

I stould up, and I began to give her "the look."

"Don't you dare challenge my word. Plus how is that any different than you sayin that you love Nick when you've only been dating a week?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"I sould pound your face in just for syain that." she told me.

"Go ahead I'm standin right here." I told her as I looked her dead in the eye. She rolled her eyes and began to walk away from me. "Yeah that's what I thought. And don't go thinkin that you're foolin anybody. I know that you do have some sorta feelings for me whether you're gonna admit it or not!" I yelled. She turned aorund and got right in my face. She looked me dead in the eye.

"You have no idea how I feel. And don't you dare go actin like you know all about me just because I've ben bein nice to you for a few days. Shit you're lucky that I've even been talkin to you as big of a jerk you are. As far as "my feelings" for you. I don't have any."

"Oh so now you'retellin my that you're a slut and you go around makin out with any guy that you come across. I know you better than that." I told her.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME! Will you get that through that big head of yours?" she questioned.

"Why do you alwayas have to play these stupid ass games with me Dana? Will you just be real for once. Just for once tell me the the truth! I'm getting so confused. You confuse my heart. Not my mind Dana, my heart and I dont' know what I should do about it!" I exclaimed.

I saw a couple of tears slide down her cheack as she sat down on one of the benches. She was tryin to hold up the wall that she had been able to build around me, but some how these pat few days I was findin a way to break it. I know that was what she was afraid of. She didn't want to me to hurt her becuase it's no secret that I had hurt other girls in the past, but I kept tellin her that she was differrent from other girls. Why couldn't she just understand that?

"Well aren't you gonna say anything?" I asked her. I was startin to get impacient.

"What do you want me to say?" she questioned. I told a deep breath and rolled my eyes. She knew what I wanted her to tell me. I wanted her to tell me that she loved me like I loved her.

"I want you to tell me the truth. Haven't I already told you that?"

"I'm sorry that I gave you the wrongim pression, but I don't like you. I thoguth that I did, but now I know that I don't. Once we get out of here, everything's got to go back to normal. There's no more me and you." she told me. That hurt a lot. I didn't want her to say that, or anything that sounded like that. Just then my phone. rang. "I thought that you didn't have you're phone." Dana said confused.

"Yeah and I thought that I ment somethin to you." I told her as I stould up to answer it.

**Chase:** Hey Logan what's up?

**Logan: **Nothin, do you think that you could do me a favor?

**Chase:** What do you need.

**Logan:** Will you come and open the girls locker room door forme and Dana.

**Chase" **The girl locer room door?

**Logan: **Look, it's a long story, and I'll explain it later. Just right now come and get me.

**Chase: **Alright, I'll be there in a cdouple of seconds.(click)

**Logan: **(click)

"So, you've had your phone the whole time?" Dana questioned as she stould up.

"Yeah." I told her.

She shook her head and laughed. "Is he gonna come and get us?" she questioned me.

"Yeah, he said that he'd be here in a little while." I responded.

"Thank god." she said as she put her ipod on.

I just kept quiet. I didn't want to talk to her. How could she expect everything to just go back to normal after all of this. These past three days had been amazin, and now she just texpected me to pretend like it never happened. As if that was actually gonna happen. I could'nt understand why she would thin that I could just forget about her and I.

"Logan are you down there?" Chase said to us. I told him to come and open the door but not right now. I was going to see why Danna and I could'nt be togeather although we truely were'nt.


	14. giving in

"Logan are you down there?" Chase said to us. I told him to come and open the door but not right now. I was going to see why Danna and I could'nt be togeather although we truely were'nt.

"Yeah we're here", I said to Chase as I rolled my eyes. It seemed that either him or Zoey always came in at the wrong time that's why I can't wait to put them togeather so that they wont have a reason to bother us. By this time Dana had already ran up stairs before I could ask her what the reason was.

"What's up Chase?" I said as I came up stairs. I tried not to show that i was still hurt atleast not in front of Chase.

"So did you have fun?" Chase asked me with a grin on his face.

"Not really." I told Chase wich is partly true. I mean first she's into you and then the next minute it's:no it's not right expecially not in the girl's loker room. I mean in the future if there is a future and something happens between us I hope that she tells me before I get all excited again.

"So where are you about to go?" Chase asked me. I'm pretty sure that he expected me to say at home I am like a birhtday planner a suprise is always on the way.

"Oh, I'm gonna gp for a walk to get some fresh air." I said wich was not ALL a lie. The both of us left the gym and headed for the dorms. I went and walked around for a while to clear my head and then my concience told me that I should still go see why Dana didi'nt want us to be togeather. You'd think that she would be over Nick after the things that me and her went through these past few days, and I'm thinking that's what I really wanna know. When I got to Dana's dorm room and knocked on the door of course I knew who was going to answer but I still waited patiently and practiced in my mined how it was that I was going to ask her.

"Oh hey Logan what's up"? Nicole said to me with a grin on her face.

"Nothing much. Is ..."

"Oh wait let me finish that for you, is Dana here?" she said smartly. I rolled my eyes.

"Well is she?" I questioned impatienly.

"Nope, I haven't sceen her since this morning when she ran in here lookin for her basketball stuff." Nicole responded as she let me into the door.

"What's this?" I questioned as I sat down by there computer.

"Oh Zoey was talkin to Dana on the computer about five minutes ago." Nicole explained.

"How was Dana talkin to Zoey?" I questioned.

"I'm not sure?" she said as looked around the room. "I have to do m hair, hang out as long as you want." she told me as she closed the bathroom door.

I wasnt' plannin on stayin to long, but I was gonna read this stuff that Zoey and Dana had been talkin about.

**additudealert: **I did it Zoe.

**classicbeauty: **u did wat?

**additudealert: **I told him that I couldn't ever date him.

**classicbeauty: **who?

**additudealert: **Logan.

**classicbeauty: **What!

**classicbeauty: **Why im hell did u do that? Dana r u stupid or sumthin. I don't know y u won't just go out with that poor boy.

**additudealert: **y do u say that?

**classicbeauty:**OMG, r u really that blind? U and Logan belong 2gether.

**additudealert: **Ur one to talk. U and Chase need to see wats right in front of u too.

**classicbeauty: **Me and Chase have nutting to do with u and Logan. U two r a whole other story than me and Chase. Me and Chase both know that we NEED to go out. U and Logan r the ones that r always playin games.

**classicbeauty: **What u need to do, is get over Nick and give Logan a try. At least let Nick know what's been goin on.

**additudealert: **Don't u even try to tell me that me and Logan need to quit plain games. Shoot, u didn't even know that I kinda liked him until three days ago!

**classicbeauty: **Ya right! You've always liked him. Belive me, you're diary says it all. Three days ago was just the first time that I had seen both of u actualy admitting that u liked eachother.

**additudealert: **How do u know what my diary says about Logan?

**classicbeauty: **Umm...I better go. I'll talk to u lata.

**additudealert: **No! U need to tell me.

**classicbeauty has signed off**

**additudealert: **Zoey look, please tell me what I should do. I don't like him, he's such a...well IDK, but I'm...I'm not sure. I'm really confused. He should have never told me that he loved me. I don't think that I should be tellin u all of this,but...look w'e. IDC wat u and everyone else says, me and Logan can never be. It's just not right. On top of that, I'm mo...nm. Look we can talk about this stuff lata.

DC

I laughed to myself after readin that crap. Even Zoey knew what I was goin through. I couldn't belive that my life was turnin into a sappy love story.

"Oh you're still here." Nicole told me as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, do you got a problem with that?" I questioned her. What? Do you think that I'm gonna let everyone know about me and Dana. She can't get me down that bad. Shit if she can act like I don't mean anything to her, then I can do it better. My dad is the one who's a director. School was gonna be my day to make Dana feel as shitty as I do right now.

"No I don't have a problem with that, but I'm leaving, so if you don't mind..." she began.

"Yeah that's cool, I got someone that I want to go and see anyway." I told her as I left with her close behind.

"You know, if you don't mind me saying, I think that you Dana would make a good couple." she told me with this really goofy grin on her face. I just looked at her as we entered the elevator.

"You're goin to one aren't you?" I questioned her as I pushed the button to floor 3.

"Uh, yeah I am." she told me. I pushed the button for her. It took me up before it took me down. "Can I ask you who you're goin to see?" Nicole asked me.

"Sure, I'm gonna go see Heather." I told her as I got off of the elevator. I'm sure that if I would have looked back to see her face, her mouth would have hit the ground, but that's exactly what I wanted. I wanted her to be sureprised. I wanted her to tell Dana were I was going because Dana needed to know how it felt to get walked all over. This is how I'll know whether or not she actually has feelings for me. I need to know. I'm doin this for me and no one else.

I knocked on the door to room 310, and Lacy answered the door.

"Hey Logan." she told me with a smile on her face. She was just a little shorter than me. She had long red hair, green eyes, beautiful white teeth.

"What's up Lacy, is Heather around?" I questinoed her.

"Oh you came to see her? Well yeah she's here." she told me as she rolled her eyes. I thought that she would open the door wider so that I could come in, but she didn't. "You know Logan once you get sick of her, you're always welcome at me door." she said to me quietly with a milecious grin on her face. She finally opened the door.

"Wow, it's about time that you came to see me." Heather told me as I walked in. She walked twords me, gave me a hug and then a kiss. I smirked at her once the kiss ended.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been to see you, but I've been so busy. My dad's been botherin me to do all of this stuff for him, and you know how it gets." I lied. What? You never win over women by tellin them the truth. I've learned that the hard way. Why I couldn't just stick to my program when it came to Dana I don't know.

"Okay I forgive you. I have heard from some liable sources that you've been hangin out with that slut Dana thought." she commented. I couldn't belive that she called Dana that, but I wasn't gonna stick up for her. I mean, people are allowed to think what they want right?

"I don't know who told you that, but they don't know what they're talkin about. You know how it is with me and Dana, we can't stand eachother." I said. "Plus why would I want to be with her when I could be right here wtih you?" I questioned smoothly. This was my game, the ladies.

Heather smiled at me as she patted on her bed for me to comeand sit by her. I walked and sat down besides her. I knew what I was doin, but I wasn't sure how I was gonna keep Dana out of my mind becuase no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop thinkin about her.


	15. explosions!

**PART TWO: Dana's Turn**

I walked outside of the lounge while holdin Nick's hand. He smiled at me as we walked. I returned a half-smile, but I couldn't for real be happy. You see after the locker room situation, I had this talk on the computer with Zoey, and she wasn't too happy about what I did to Logan. You know, about tellin him that I could never be with him. It was kinda botherin me, but I was determind not to show Logan anymore weakness than I already had. I ddin't want him to know the real me. I wanted him to know the me that he's known since I came to PCA. All of this stuff about him bein in love with me was just crazy talk, and I wasn't gonna belive it for even a second.

"What's wrong?" Nick questioned me as he took his hand and gently rubbed my cheak. I could tell that he was sincerly consirned.

"Nothing, why?" I questioned him.

"You've just seemed kinda...distant today. You know?"

"I'm sorry, I've just had a lot on my mind lately." I answered truthfully.

"What, like Logan?" he questioned me as he took his hand off of my cheak.

"What did you just say?" I asked him as I looked at him odd. I couldn't belive that he had just said that.

"You heard me." He began. "I'm not gonna play dumb and at like I havan't noticed you two in the last couple of days. At the dance, and even at basketball practice. Shoot even right before teh dance in the elevator, there's been some kind of tension between you two. You know, as if you have something goin on or something."

"Wow, Nick I would never cheat on you! Expecially with Logan. He's such a jerk. Now out of anyone that you could have picked why him?" I questioned him. Yeah, I lied but I couldn't tell him the truth I really ddi love him and I didn't want to hurt him, so like I said before, I lied.

"Look it just seems like you two have been gettin along better these past few days." he told me as he took my keys from me. "Do you think anybody's in here?" he questioned me as he unlocked the door.

"Well Zoey, of course, is with Chase, and Nicole said something about goi out to eat with somebody, but I have now clue who it is." I responded.

"Hmm...that means they're might be time for play?" he asked me suggestivly. I might mention to you know tha tI have done IT with Nick three times."I don't know Nick, I'm not really I that kinda mood today." I answered him truthfully as he pushed open the door.

"That's cool, we can just chill." he told me as we both walked in to see Zoey and Chase makin out. I swear that my mouth hit the floor. I could not belive what I had just saw. It was crazy.

"Hey umm...Dana and Nick...umm...yeah well we were just leaving." Chase told us as he dragged Zoey out of the room.

"Now that's something that you don't see everyday." Nick commented as he walked over and sat down on the computer chair."Do you mind if I log on my name?" he quesitoned me.

"Yes I do. You're here to spend time with me." I told him as I sat on his lap. He laughed at the comment as he put his warm tender arms aroudn me. I decided that it would just be best to forget all about Logan adn go back to me and Nick the way we were.

"I thought that you said you weren't in the mood?" I quesitoned.

"I'm not in the mood to do that, but it still doesn't meant hat I can't spend time with you." I told him. He smiled and kissed me on the cheak. I returned the gesture and kissed him back, but on the lips. We were in a lip-lock for quite a while the next thing I knew.

"Alright, if you want all of my time, then that's what you're gonna get." he told me as he kissed me again, I smiled at him.

(Later that day)

Nick was gone, Zoey and Nicole were back home, and I was on the computer updating a few things. Such as:

**MY TOP SEVEN THINGS TO DO IN LIFE**

**7. Travel to Paris.**

**6. Sleep outside on the beach.**

**5. Be two places at once.**

**4. Kiss someone in the rain.**

**3. Tell my dad that no matter what I still love him.**

**2. Fall in love with the perfect guy.**

I was still tryin to figure out what number one would be, but I couldn't decide for the longest time until now.

**1. Tell everyone that I'm movin away.**

That one was important to me, but I knew that once I told everyone it would change just like the rest of my top seven. I still hadn't told my dad, and I wasn't sure if I had fallen in love iwth the perfect guy yet. I'm gonna be travelin to Parie next year since that's where I'm movin too. I haven't slept outside on the beach, but I figured that I better do that before this school year is up. I've always wanted to have a crazy kiss in teh rain just like in the movies, but I really dought that will ever happen.

I shtu that program down and logged onto yahoo. Nick, LOGAN, Mikey, Tim, Lance, Saywer, and Chase were all on. I kinda wanted a girl to be on, but that didn't happen. All of the sudden Saywer invited me to a confrence. I decided to go ahead and join.

**additudealert: **Hey guyz wats goin on?

**uknowuwantme:**who invited u in this confrence.

**swaythisway: **i did, is that a problem?

**uknowu-wantme: **yeah its a big problem.

**nickyg: **and that would be cuz...

**swaythisway: **yea really? y does it matter to u, you're the one who just boned heather!

**zoey'sman: **WAT? That's crazy, and yet way to much info.

**additudealert: **yeah way to much info.

**uknowuwantme: **and u care why?

**additudealert: **who said that I cared, i was just statin a fact!

**nickyg: **Okay, lets keep the peace!

**mtotheike: **I agree w/ that one nick!

**swaythisway: **I think everyone agrees with that one. Those two r alwayz fightin.

**uknowuwantme: **not alwayz!

**additudealert: **Logan u better shut up now!

**uknowuwantme: **no, they should know about us!

**additudealert: **let me remind u that there iz no us!

**nickyg: **wat r u too talkin about? And u better tell the truth!

**m-to-the-ike**Logan man wat r u doin? Don't go tellin that stupid crap.

**zoey'sman: **ya really, you're gonna ruin a lot of GOOD things.

**uknowuwantme: **i can tell anything that i feel like tellin!

**nickyg: **TELL WAT?

**swaythisway: **Wat eva happened to keppin the peace?

**nickyg: **there iz no peace now. Dana wat in the hell iz logan talkin about?

**additudealert:**i don't know.

**uknowuwantme: **wow, you're a pretty dam good liar.

**zoey'sman: **Dude shup up!

**uknowuwantme: **No, i think that nick has the right to know.

**nickyg: **i have to right to know what?

**additudealert: **I ALMOST HAD SEX W/ LOGAN ALRIGHT?

**additudealert **has signed out


	16. didn't you know I was moving?

That was so not what I had in mined. I kinda felt like cryin, but I had decided that my crying days were already over. I grabbed my journal, and headed to the beach. There was still just enough light that I would be able to see what I was writiing. Once I got there, I took my normal spot and began to write. I told about all of the few days. I began to write every single detail.

"I thought I might find you here." a fimilar voice said to me as he sat down next to me. I looked over to see Logan. I took a deep breath because I had come here to be alone and then HE had to show up. How he does it, I don't know, but he does.

"What are you doin here?" I questioned him as I continued writing.

"I just wanted to...well I wanted to say that I'm...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have presured you to tell Nick like that." he told me.

"Oh well, I don't deserve Nick anyway after well...you know." I told him as I still continued to write. The sun was just about to set which ment that my sunlight was quickly dissappearing.

"You mean Nick doesn't deserve you?" he questioned me. I smiled.

"So, you did it with Heather huh? I commented. I had to bring it up considering that me and him almost had sex, and then all of the sudden i' hearin about him adn Heather.

"Umm...yeah. I was just so mad at you and then I want by your dorm to talk to you, and you weren't there, and then I read this thing, and then it just happened." he explained. I closed my book and just looked strait ahead.

"You know that I really was sorry don't you?" I questioned him.

"yeah, I know." he told me as he placed his hand on my inner thigh. I jumped but quickly settled. I wrapped my arm aroudn his as we watched the sunset in scilence.

"Do you think that things could ever truly go back to the way that things were?" he questioned me after a few minutes.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really know. I mean...it's possible, but I don't think that..."

"You don't think that we're really gonna be able to stand it huh?" Ihe questioned.

"No." I answered calmly and truthfully. "How am I gonna get through tomorrow?" I questioned.

"I don't know, and I'm not gonna be able to help you considering that...well we're pretty much done." he explained to me.

"I know, just promise me that you'll try to keep the gusy from spreadin the stuff to much." i told him.

"I promise." he responded. Man, it's strange that when I'm around Logan I get this warm feelin inside, but I try to ignore it because well...because he's Logan. I know that's horrible, but it's the truth.

"Well, I think that I better get back because we do have school in the morning." I told him. He laughed as he stould and then helped me up.

"Thanks" I told me as we walked off of the beach.

"Well I guess this time we're really goin our seprate ways." Logan said as we reached the lounge.

"I guess so." I responed. For whatever reason, I wasn't feelin to sure about this. He gave me as kiss on the cheak and headed for the guys dorms. I sighed as I turned aroudn to go back home. I walked into the room to find Michael, Nicole, Chase, and Zoey.

"How come you never told us that you were moving?" the all quesitoned me as I walked in the front door. I swear that my mouth hung wide open.

"What?" i quesitoned in disbelife."

"You're mom called and left a message sayin that it was for sure a done deal, but that they wanted to meet with you in two weeks, and not over the summer becuase they want you to inroll in there school as soon as possibel." Zoey explained.

"In two weeks!" I exclaimed. That was way to soon, but I woudl do anything to get to go becuase that was my dream. To go to a five star art school in Paris.

"Yeah two weeks, do you know how crushed certain people are gonna be?" Chase quesioned me. I knew that he was refering to Logan, but I didn't care.

"Like who? No one's gonna miss me. After today, I'm gonna be known as the school slut, so it really won't matter if I leave." I told them as I sat down on my bed along with Zoey and Chase.

"All four of us with miss you, and Dinese, and Karen, and all of the other girls. You know, Lacy, and and beth, and RUTHIE. She's gonna be crushed. You're that girls best friend. Saywer's gonna really miss you. You may not know it, but that guy looks at you of one of his best firends too. And even though Nick may be a little ticked now, he's really gonna miss you. Not to mention Logan. He'll probably go into a panic attack when he finds out..." Michael said.

"And that's why none of you are gonna say anything about this to anyone." I told them. I mainly looked at Nicole, and everyone followed my lead becuase they knew that she would be the one to tell.

"What?" Nicole asked.

"No one is allowed to say anything." I added.

"Okay." Nicole agreed.

"I can't belive you're gonna be gone in two weeks." Zoey commented as she stould up to give me a hug. Everyone else followed her example and got in line. I just stould there and let them do it.

The next morning, I didn't want to get up, but I also didn't want to miss a day of school. I mean, it definatly would have been the easiest way to go, but I didn't need to do it. Plus I mean, all it would do was make me have a bad day tomorrow instead of today.

**Hi it's me the author! I just want to take this time to note that no one is really reviewing, so I don't really know if anyone likes it or not. Umm...so if you have time plz review, so I can make improvments or leave my story alone! lol...thanx for reading my first story!**


	17. do I really have to get up?

The next morning, I didn't want to get up, but I also didn't want to miss a day of school. I mean, it definatly would have been the easiest way to go, but I didn't need to do it. Plus I mean, all it would do was make me have a bad day tomorrow instead of today.

I got up, and took a shower. Today, for the first time ever, I was the first person awake, so I got to take the first shower. I got out and put on a white and aqua polo shirt. I had on a white pair of shorts adn white K-Swiss. I also had on aqua socks. Eventhough I still had plenty of time before school started, I decided to go to school early. I wasn't gonna be the loud mouth Dana that veryone knew for the next couple of weeks. I was gonna ignore Logan and get through this time without guy trouble. I was gonna give my teachers a new and improved impression of me. I was gonna get through the carnival and drop-out of the sing for fling compettition. And to top it all off, I was gonna get ready for my brand new life int Paris. It was my chance to live my dream and start all over.

I walked into the classroom ten minutes early.

"Wow Ms.Cruz, this is definatly a change." Mr.Larz told me as I sat down in the seat of my choice. Mr.Larz was one of those young hip teahcers that got along with a lot of the kids. He was amost always bothering me about my potential, and tellin me that I could be great in his class if I wasn't late every single day. We did get along pretty good other than that though. He was definatly my favorite teacher in the whole school. Actually in my whole life. "The Principle has informed me that you will be moving to Paris..." he commented. I could tell that he wanted me to tell him more about it, so I did.

"Yeah, I got excepted into one of their great art schools up there, and I decided to go. I guess they wanted to meet me early, so I'm gonna go." I explained.

"I never knew that you were interested in art. You know that this IS art class, and I've never seen a true piece of your work." he told me with a smile on his face.

"Yeah I'd kinda appretiate it if you didn't say anything about me leaving. Not many people know about it, and I don't really want them to know that I'm gonna go to an ART school either." I told him.

"And that would be your image?" he quesitoned me.

"Kind of." I answered thruthfully.

"Wouldn't you rather go out showing all of these kids around here that you're more than a pretty face with a big additude?" he asked me with a huge grin. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"How is this, I won't say anything about you moving other than too the teachers if you make me a portfolio with new art work just for me." he told me.

"What makes you think that I can make a whole portfolio for you in fourteen days?" I quesitoned.

"You just make it happen, that's all I'm asking. You don't even have to two in it. As long as you have one complete picture, I'm good." he told me.

Just then a few more kids walked in. I didn't really tlak to those kids much. I began to wonder why, I mean, they hadn't ever done anything to me. They looked at me werid, probably becasue I was on time, and then they talked to Mr.Larsen. After them, Zoey walked in and took her normal seat next to me.

"I was wonderin where you went to so early!" she joked as she took out some paper.

"Ha ha ha very funny. I'll have you know that I woke up, took a shower, and went walkin before you and Nicole ever got up, so there." I teased.

More and more kids showed up for class and eventually the bell rang.

"Alright guys and girls...today we're gonna do a lesson on expressing your vision in your art. Almost everything that you do in art you HAVE to be really passionate about. When you're passionate about what you're doin, it won't matter what other people say because your art expresses to you. You should never..."

"Dana." some booy whispered at me as I was tryin to listen. For once in my life I was listening in class. I understould exactly what he was talkin about. I mean when I paint it's almost as if I'm painting a story and every stoke is another word.

The boy handed me a note and I turned back around. I stuffed the note in my pocket becasue I was busy at the moment.

"So this weeks assignment is to do whatever you want as long as you're passionate about it. You'll have to tell the class you're the story that you're tryin to portray. That means if you love to sing, you do it. If you love to dance, you can do that to! If you have a mad passion for writing you're gonna read us that story. And if you're like Ms.Cruz and you'd do anything to live with only a paintbrush, then you do that." I smiled a little once he had said that. I saw Zoey look at me, and the next thing that I knew, so was everybody else.

Once he was done talkin I finally opened the note to read.

_Dana look, I don't know why I"m writin this, and I don't know what I'm gonna say, so let me appolagize ahead of time. (lol) On Friday, Valentines Day, when I found you at the beach I knew that day was gonna be diffrent than all of the others. I know that this sounds tacky which is so not the way that I like to sound, but I...I can't live without you. I mean, you're me, and everything else. I can't tell you how hard it was for me to just let you go and say good-bye liek that. I heard this crazy rumor that you're leaving, but I don't belive it. You wouldn't ever leave PCA you love it here. Plus, all of your freinds r here, so I know for a fact that you're not leaving. You're proabaly aren't even gonna write me back r u? Well I'm just hopin that you do, and that's all that I can do. Right? Well...no matter what your final desicion about us iz, I just want you to know that I meant what I said. I don't have to repeat because...well beacuse you know exactly what I'm talkin about. It's the first thing that came to mind when I told you that i ment it becuase whether you'd like to admitt it or not, you know tha ti ment it. And you don't, didn't and will never care that I love you because you love me too._

_Yours only,_

_**LOGAN**_

I didn't write him back, and I ignored him for the rest of the week. I couldn't stand all of this trouble and dilema that he was puttin me through. I was determined to make my last week there the most stress free week ever, and that's exactly what happend because I made it that way. There wasn't any talk about me leaving. Other than Zoey, Chase, Mikey, Nicole, and my teachers. One day the Dean called me in to make sure that I was still gonna leave, and of course I told him yeah. I mean, why would he think otherwise.


	18. carnival time!

Today was Saturday, and I didn't feel like goin to the carnival. I had to do the dumb kissing booth, so yeah I wasn't too excited about that, but I had promised Zoey that I would do it, so I was gonna do it.

It was around ten when I got there to set up. Fortunatly someone had alraedy done it, so I didn't have to. The carnibal started atound twelve, and I already had a huge line. I laughed at some of the guys that were in ithe line. You konw, like Swayer and Tim. I saw Nick in line, and that made me just a little nervous because I hadn't talked to him all week. Logan wasn't at his booth, so there were a whole bunch of impatien girls waitin in line for him.

I was just doin my job when the line finally got to Nick.

"So, what kind of kiss does your boyfriend get?" he questioned me. I looked at him oddly. I thought that we would for sure be broken up after what I had told him.

"I don't think that we should go out anymore." I told him . Like I said when I moved away, I wanted to start all over. Kind of like a clean slated. You know?

"Why not?" Swayer questioned. I hated this! Sawyer was always in the middle of all of my buisness. I was use to it though.

"You guys I really don't want to talk about this right here!" I told them.

"Alright, we're gonna talk about this aftwards, but we still get our kisses.

"That would be 50 cents each. " I told them with a smile on my face. They all payed and got their kisses.

Logan had finally went over to his kissing booth, and was slowly makin progress. Why did they have to have Logan do the kissing booth. Not that I'm jealous or aything. I mean, I haven't even heard from Logan ever since that note. So you know why would I really be worried about what he was doin?

Logan inturuped my thoughts by lookin at me. We both just kinda started at eachother until this guy said somethin to me. It was Chris.

"So...if I give you an extra 50 cents can I get a french kiss with a little bit of tounge?" he questioned as he put the creepy grin on his face. Just his being there mad Dana feel uncomfortable.

"You can't get a thing from me!" Dana yelled.

"You know what, that's fine, but I'm gonna remember this." he told her as he walked away. I think Logan saw him because he ran over to my and cut in line.

"Hey Logan come on man!" Sawyer yelled. He was in line again, but this time by himself.

"You've got quite a line here." Logan told me once he got to the front of the line.

"I can say the same for you." I told him.

"What was he doin here?" Logan quesitoned me about Chris.

"I don't know, and I really don't care, he can't hurt me anymore." I told Logan. And that's truly how I felt.

"Dude move, it's my turn and you're takin to long."

"Hey I know you! You're Ricky from the store. Rember in 'Expressions'?" Logan questioned.

"Oh yeah, I remember that, but that doesn't mean that I don't want a kiss from your girlfriend there."

"She's not my girlfriend." Logan explained.

"Oh yeah, I forgot,but you guys are like always together." he commented.

"Not always." Logan told him honestly.

"Logan, you might want to get back to your line, the people are startin to look a little anxious." I said as I laughed.

"Hold up." he said as he started to search his pockets. "There." he said as he slammed 50 cents on my table.

I took a deep breath. I really didn't want to kiss Logan right now. Not here in front of all of these people.

"Come on, I'm a paying cosumer." Logan rushed. He was so cute when he was tryin to be funny. Wait! I didn't say that! Logan's never cute.

I leaned in to give him a quick peack on the lips, but for some reason once I kissed him it didn't end. We both just kinda should there in a lip lock for a long time. We finally seperated and just looked at eachother, He walked back to his kissing booth.

"It's about time." Ricky said after Logan left. He payed his money and I went to kiss him and I couldn't. I had this stupid feeling in the pit of my stomache, and I wanted it to go away. It wasn't cool. Logan wasn't suppose to be able to do this to me. I don't like it at all. I leaned in to give Ricky a kiss, but I kept pullin away. I gave him back his money and told everyone that the kissing booth was closed. Zoey was gonna kill me for doin that,but I had too.

"What's wrong D?" Sawyer came and questioned me once everybody else left.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully.

"Is it Logan?" he quesioned my puzzled.

"I don't think so." I answered. I sounded half confused myself.

"Is it true?"

"What?" I asked him . I had no idea what he was talkin about.

"That you're movin next Sunday." he responded.

"Where did you hear that from?" I asked anxously.

"Zoey told me."

"Yeah it is, but don't tell anyone. Please don't, I'm not rady for people to know yet."

"That's cool, but how come Zoey told if you didn't want anyone to know?" he questioned

"I'm not sure." I told him honestly.

"Well, I have to go, but you get to feelin better. Can I give you a little piece of advice?"

"Sure." I answered.

"Go and talk to Logan. I know that Nick still wants to go out with you, but Logan's been so annoyin latly. He doesn't want to do anything with the guys. He just kinda sits there and gets on the computer hopin that you're on. It's actually pretty sad."

"Yeah right Logan is not depressed over me." I told him.

"You don't have to belive me, I'm just tellin you what I know." he said as he left. He left leavin me witha lot to think about. I looked at my watched and realized that it was time to go and do the sing for fling compettition. I was gonna announce that I was qutittin after my song.

"Hye Dana I was startin to get worried that you weren't gonna show." Zoey comented as I got there.

"I want to go last becuase I'm gonna announce to everyone that I'm not gonna be in the competttion anymore." I told her.

"Isn't there a way that if you won, we could have you fly back just for that. It's gonna be on a Saturday. Please, please, please."

"Alright if I win, I'll come back just for that, but that's it." I told her.

"Thanks." Zoey said. I wanted to ask her why she had told Sawyer that I was movin, but I didn't ask.

Zoey and Heather had already sung, and now it was my turn. I looked out of the curtain and I saw everyone standing out there just watitn. I walked out and everyone amidiatly started sreamin. I just laughed. I picked a slow song for todays competition. The music to "And I" by Ciarra began.

_I don't need me a basketball playa,_

_all I need is somebody that's down for me._

_And he don't have to have money, _

_his love is just like honey it's so sweet to me._

_He can have everything in this world, _

_but he'll sacrifice it all for me._

_And I made up my mind I'm in love this time, _

_and it feels so real..._

_And I: know that he won't break my heart._

_And I: know that we won't ever part._

_It's time: time for us to settle down._

_And I:Wnat to be with him forever._

_They can say that I am crazy for makin him my baby,_

_but that's how it's gonna be._

_See I've done been through many changes but this one I ain't changin,_

_It's gonna stay the same._

_I can have everything in this world,_

_but I'll sacrifice it all for him._

_And I made up my mind I'm in love this time, _

_and it...it feels so real..._

_And I: Know that he won't break my heart._

_And I: kno wthat we won't ever part._

_It's time: time for us to settle down._

_And I: want to be with him forever._

_I love you: and all of things that..._

_You do: oh baby please..._

_I need you: i need you, so belive me..._

_I do: I do_

_Cause I love you: I love you, and every little thing baby..._

_You do: Ohhhh_

_They don't know how I feel,_

_cause I know this is real._

_And I: know that he won't break my heart.  
And I : know that we won't ever part._

_It's time: time for us to settle down._

_And I: want to be with him forever. (2x)_

When the song was over everyone clapped and I walked off of stage.

"That was great Dana." Zoey told me.

"Thanks." I told her as I walked away.

"Where are you goin?" Zoey questioend me.

"Back to my kissin booth." I told her. She left as I left.

On my way back, I got tons of complements about my performance.

Once I got there I noticed that Logan wasn't there. I began to wonder where he could have went off to. I was startin to think about what Sawyer had said. But wouldn't it just be easier to just leave America with no problems or open books? Suddenly someone put their hand on my shoulder. I jumped but quickly realized that it was Logan. Why was he talkin to me today?

"Hi." I said a little nervously.

"You did a great job." he told me as he sat down on the table.

"You're gonna ruin the decorations." I told him with a hint of laughter in my voice.

"Oh well." he said. I just laughed at him.

"You never said thank you." he told me.

"Huh?" I questioned him.

"I told you that you did a great job." he explained.

"At what?" I asked confused.

"Singin."

"Oh." I said. I suddenly felt so stupid. "Thank you." I said. Logan just laughed at me.

"What are you doin after this?" he questioned me.

"I'm gonna go home and crash out." I lied. I was really planin on goin to my spot on beach, but I wasn't gonna tell him that.

"That sounds pretty eventful. So...how come you told Nick that you guys probably shouldn't date?" he asked. I didn't know how to answer. I didn't want to let him know that I was movin, but I didn't want him to think that I did iti because of him either.

"I don't know, for some reason, I just think that I'm tired of him being so perfect. I mean, I don't want someone who's so perfect." I told him. It wasn't exactly a lie becuase I really did feel like that. I mean, why would I want someone who was so perfect. I would feel like I had to constantly live up to that.

"I'm not perfect." he commented as he walked over to his booth. He began to put all of his stuff up. I followed hiis example. For a mintute I felt his gaze on me. I looked up, but right when I looked, he continued what he was doin. As put all of my stuff away, I was in deep thoguth about Logan. Last weekend and this past week were all that kept runnin through my mind. Even the fact that I was gonna be leaving kept runnin through my mind. I mean, who was I gonna meet and hang out with. How was I really gonna start all over? Would it really be good for me?

"Wow girl you did great!" my best friend Ruthie told me. I decided right there and then that I was gonna tell her that I was gonna move next Sunday. I mean, she deserved to know.

"Thanks, umm...can I talk to you for a second?" I questioned her.

"Sure." she responded.

"I need to tell you something, and I'm sorry that it took me so long to tell you, but I was having a hard tellin people that I was movin." I accidently said. I didn't want the fact that I was movin to slip out.

"You're what!" she quesitoned.

"Next Sunday I'm movin to Paris. I'm gonna attend an art school there." I told her.

"Next Sunday you're movin to Paris?" she quesitoned. She pretty much yelled it. And Logan heard because I saw him look up in worry.

"Yeah." I answered in defeat.

"Wow, thanks for telin me now." she said in sarcasim. "I mean, don't you think that you could have told me a little earlier?"

"I'm sorry." I todl her. I couldn't belive this.

"You should be." she told me as she walked away.

I looked up to see Logan just shakin his head in dissaproval, and then he walked away. I felt horrible because imean this wasn't suppose to happen. It wasn't suppose to be like this. I knew that i would care what Ruthie thought about it, but I didn't know that I would worry about Logan. For some reason the fact that he was mad at me hurt.


	19. Did Logan come to my party

The following Monday, neither Ruthie or Logan did so much as look at me. Everyone on campus knew about me leaving, and the majority was upset or happy for me.

Come Wednsday, my leaving was old news, and I just kinda wondered the halls the same as usual. Most of my close friends kept bringin up how much that they would miss me, but yet they were still happy for me.

After school on Friday, I walked over to my dorm, and no one expect Ruthie was there.

"How did you get in?" I questioned her.

"Zoey let me in before she left." she told me.

"Oh." I told her. I really didn't know what to say.

"Well I think that I should tell you that I'm sorry for being such a jerk this week. I was selfish, and I think that the fact that your gonna get to live your dream is great news." she explained to me.

"That means a lot to me." I told her.

"So...now that we only have two days to get along, I say we go to the lounge to get a smoothie or somthin like that." she suggested.

"Alright that's cool." I said as we left. I was glad that we were gettin along. I would never admit it to anyone, but I was hopin that Logan would find a way to forgive me too. I didn't really think that there was any chance of that happenin though.

Everyone y elled surprise once we got into the lounge. The threw me a going away party. I was really surprised and I walked around and gave certainpeople hugs and told people thank you. Almost everyone from school was there. Even my art teacher and my basketball coach, but there wasn't any sigh on Logan.

"Any think you want in on the house tonight." Sawyer told me as he gave me a hug and sat down next to me on the couch. Everyone else was just talkin, dancin, and havein a good time. "You know, we had this party for you." he told me. I knew why he had said that. It had been a whole hour, and I was just sittin on the couch not doin anything.

"Yeah I know." I told him.

"How about you come and dance with me." he said as he held out his hand. I couldn't tell him no. I mean, Sawyer had always been real nice to me. So we danced through a couple of songs, and then I walked over to talk to Mr.Larz.

"I really enjoyed the portfoliio that you gave me. I think that you have really great talent, and I can't lie, I wish that you would have shown tha tkind of talent during the whole school year." he told me.

"Thank you." I responded.

"I'm going to show your work as s disply for the art festival later on in the year. Eventhough you won't be here, there is isn't any reason that I can't show your art." he explained.

"That would be an honor." I told him as I looked around the room to see if Logan was there.

"Well I'm gonna leave you alone to talk to your friends now, and good luck in Paris." he told me.

"Thanks," I responded.

I had many good-byes with manyy people throughout the night, and non of them were Logan.

Zoey, Nicole, Michael, and Chase all walked over to the dorms. It was like 1 in the morning, and Chase and Michael weren't even supose to be over there, but the were so oh well.

"Did any of you guys tell Logan about the party?" I questioned all of them. They all kinda looked at eachother as if they didn't want to tell me somethin.

"Well you I was gonna..."

"You guys told him huh?" I asked. They all just shook their head yes.

"Oh. Well that's okay, it didn't really matter to me if he came anyway." I told them as I walked into the bathroom to get cahnged into some white pajma shorts and a red tanktop.

I closed the door and leaned against it. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I really missed Logan more than I wanted to admit. I knew that no matter what happened I was leaving, so I shoudln't have worried about it that much. I needed a knew start, and I was gonna get that new start, and live my dream life all at once. What did I have to be missrable about? I changed my clothes and walked out of the bathroom to see that Michael and Nicole had left.

"Where did they go?" I questioned.

"You'll never guess what they just told us." Zoey said.

"Nope sure won't." I responded.

"You know how they've both mysteriously been gone from the doors at the same times everynight? Well they've been...seeing eachother." Chase said with a discusted look on his face.

"That's good, everyone who should be together has gotten together. Nicole and Michael, you and Zoey. This is a good thing, I'd love to leave here on a good note. With nothing bad to think about." I told them. They both looked at eachother as if they were both thinking the same exact thing.

"Do you want to go on a walk with us?" Zoey questioned as she grabbed her purse.

"No thanks. I have a lot of packin to do tomorrow. Plus...I wouldn't want t o be the odd man out." I told them.

"Alright, I'll be back later." Zoey said as her and Chase left.

I laid dodwn on my bed when my phone rang. I read it out loud, " Logan." Why wad he callin me? I thought that he was mad at me.

**Dana: **Hello?

**Logan:**(dial tone)

I hung up the phone and took another deep breath. This was way harder than it was suppose to be. It wasn't even right. Why was he even gettin so mad about this? I mean, it's not like if I chose to stay here there would be anything between us anyway. I mean, I told him that things were gonna have to go back to the way they were. And that would mean, that we hated eachother again. Of course that's not exactly how things were playin out, but still just the thought.


	20. What happened to Logan?

**Just to let you know now, this chapter is short! You can keep readin now!**

"Dana are you awake?" I heard Zoey whisper. I was asleep, but when the came in it woke me up.

"Yeah." I responded.

"We need to talk about somethin." Nicole told me. I didn't even know that she was in the room. I turned to face the girls.

"What is it?" I questioned them once they turned on the light. I squinted becuase I had gotten use to bein in the dark room.

"It's about Logan." Zoey told me as she sat down on my bed. Nicole quickly followed her lead..

"He was in a car accident tonight." Nicole told me.

"Where, I mean how?" I quesitoned. I was begining to get a little paniced.

"Don't worry he's alright, but we thought that maybe you would want to go and see him." Zoey said.

"Umm...should I?" I questioned them. I mean, if he was alright, then was it really that important for me to go and see him?

"Yes you should." Zoey said.

I threw on a pair of low rise blue jeams, a pair of white K-Swiss, a green tank top, and a white jakcet, and I headed to the nurses office with Zoey and Nicole. It was like four in the morning.

When we got there, they had me knock on the door. I heard Logan's voice say come in, and Zoey and Nicole practically pushed me in.

"Umm...hey." I said nervously.

"Why are you here?" he questioend me. I didn't know what to say to that. I mean, what do you say to that.

"Wel...Zoey and Nicole told me that you in an accident, and I just thought that..." I began

"You thought that you'd come here and see me, and then it would all be alright again huh?" he quesitoned me as he stould up. He had a cut on his forarm and a bruis on his head, but other than tha the dind't look to hurt.

"I didn't say that. Why are you mad at me anyway. I mean, yeah I didn't tell you that I was gonna move, but what does it matter to you?" I questioned him.

"What do you mean why should it matter to me. I love you and you didn't even tell me that you were gonna move."

"Logan we both agreed that things were gonna have to go back to the way that things were, so what's you're problem?" I questioned.

"Wow you come out here after I've been in a car accident and ask me what my problem is...that's so thoughtful of you Dana." he commented.

I walked of of his room and slammed the door with all of the musuel that I had in my arms. Zoey and Nicole looked at me amazed at how loud the door had slammed. The nurse looked at me too.

"You three are gonna have to leave." the nurse told us witha discusted look on her face.

"Why do we have to leave, she's the one disturbing the peace!" Nicole said. Zoey grabbed her arm and dragged her out behind me.

"Are you okay Dana?" Zoey questioned me.

"All I want to do, is go home, go to sleep, wake up in the morning, and pack my stuff to go to Paris." I told them as I began walking. The whole way back to our room, no one said a word. I'm pretty sure that they were scared to say anything. Either that or they were in a deep thought. Me on the other hand wasn't exactly in what I would like to call deep thought because nothing was makin sense. Certain things replayed in my head. And I really wasn't thinking about anything.

When we got back, I layed down and went to sleep. I didn't get up until around eleven. Zoey and Nicole were there. Nicole was blow dryin her hair, and Zoey was on the computer.


	21. a day out w sawyer

"It's about time you woke up! I thought you were dead or somthin." Nicole yelled from the bathroom. I yawned.

"I guess I better start packin huh?" I questioned them.

"Yup. I'll help you out." Zoey told me as she got off of the computer. I didn't cange out of the pajmas or anything. I just got up and started pakin. I left a couople things behind that Zoey and Nicole could keep. You know, a couple of pictures and things liek that. Nothing t oserious that I was gonna regret leaving later.

"Dang how much stuff does a girl need?" Chase questioned as he walked through the door along with Michael and Sawyer.

"Really," Sawyer added.

"Enough stuff." I told them.

"No wonder I've never seen you wear somethin more than one time." Michael said. I just laughed at him.

"Not all of this stuff is clothes!" I explained to the guys.

"Most of it!" Zoey blabbed. I just looked at her.

"You weren't suppose to tell them that!" I told her. She laughed at me.

"Anyways...Sawyer had the idea that we should come and take you three for a little stroll on the beach." Chase said.

"Sounds good to me!" Nicole said.

"Me too. How about you Dana?" Zoey questioned me.

"Yeah that's cool." I told them. "I'm almost finished right now anyway," I told them.

"Good." Sawyer said with a smile on his face. I smiled back.

"You have to give us a couple of seconds though. I mean, we haven't even gotten dressed yet. Meet us at the lounge in like 30 minutes." Zoey told them.

"Alright that's cool." Chase told her as he gave her a kiss on the cheak. Michael did the same thing to Nicole, and once again I felt a little left out.

"I'll see you there right?" Sawyer asked me.

"Umm...yeah." I responded.

The guys left and Nicole and Zoey emmidiatly looked at me.

"What?" I questioned them.

"What's up with you and Sawyer?" they quesitoned.

"What do you mean? Absolutly nothing. He's like a big brother to me."

"Well I think he likes you!" Zoey told me as she grabbed a purple one piece swimsuit out of her draw.

"Why are you bringin that?" Nicole questioned her. "All they said was that they were gonna go for a walk."

"Well they can go for a walk,but i'm gonna go swimin, I mean, it's a really nice outside." she told us.

"Me too." I added as I grabbed my red bikini out of one of my suitcases. I slid on a jean skirt over my bottoms.

"Well since you guys are swimmin, I guess I ought to." Nicole said as she put on a yellow swimsuit. The bottoms were actually kinda cute becuase it looked like a skirt, and the top was just regular tank-top style. Unlike mine which tied behing the neck the back.

Zoey put on a pair of shorts, and Nicole just wore her swimsuit without anything else. I slid on a pair of red flip-flops. Zoey's were purple, and Nicoles were yellow. I through my hair in a pony-tail. Nicole wore hers down as did Zoey. But then...the looked at me, so I took my hair back down.

"Okay, I'm ready." Zoey told us as she stould by the door.

"Yeah me too." I said.

"I think I'm fat!" Nicole said.

"Shut up Nicole!" I told her as me and Zoey dragged her out of the house. We didn't want her to change becuase she was gonna take way to long!

We takled about all kinds of things on our way to the lounge. I couple of cute guys looked at us, and who could blame them? I mean, we did look pretty hott. I'm just jokin, but they did look at us.

"Dana that guy is practically droolin over you!" Zoey whispered as we walked into the lounge.

"Where?" I questoined her.

"Right there." Nicole yelled. The guy heard her and left.

"Nicole!" Zoey yelled at her.

"It's okay, he wasn't that cute anyway." I told them.

The guys weren't there yet, so we all just got some smoothies. Nicole got black cherry, the wild berry, Zoey got boring strwberry banana, and I got blue berry rock.

"Sorry we're late, Chase was takin forever!" Sawyer explained as the walked over to us.

"That's fine." I told him. "Hope you guys don't mind, but obviously we decided that we wanted to go swimimin, so yeah." I added.

"No problem, we decided the same thing." Michaeld told us. I laughed at them.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but i'm about ready to go and get in the water." Chase said.

"I've been ready." Nicole said.

"Let's go then." Zoey said. Me and Sawyer followed behind the over excited four.

"You look pretty good today Dana." he told me.

"Thanks. You know I would say the samething about you, but I wouldn't want to lie to you." I told him in a joking manner. He laughed a little bit.

"All right, I see what kind of mood you'r ein today." he told me with a smile on his face. I returned the smile. Why was I flirtin with Sawyer. He's like my big brother for one, and for two I still have...never mind. The main point is that I'm leavin tomorrow, and I don't want anything that's gonna try and hold me back.

When we got to the beach, Logan was there.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else." Chase said as we walked onto the beach.

"Nah, this is my favorite spot." I told them. Just bein there and seein Logan reminded me ouf the first time that we kissed. Right there in the water. Logan looked over at us, but after that, I just tried to ignore him becuas eI didn't want hi mto ruin my day. I slipped of my skir and waited on the everybody else. I saw Sawyer run over twords Logan. The next thing I knew, Logan was walkin over where we were.

"Logan's gonna swim with us if everybody's okay with that." Sawyer said. Everyone agreed except for me. I didn't want him there. It wasn't a good idea, but I wasn't gonna say that. I think that Sawyer did it on purpose. I felt Logan's gaze on me, and I didn't like it.

I wanted to just hang out with Zoey and Nicole, but I couldn't becuase they were both to preoccupie with Michale and Chase, so I was stuck with Logan and Sawyer. I must say, I got stuck with the two hottest guys though, but don't tell anyone that I said that. It was kinda awkward with Logan there expecially considering that he was relaly relaly mad at me. You know what? I was kinda mad at him too though. I mean, what gave him the right to be mad at me becuase I didn't tell him that I was movin?

Once we finally got done there, we all just kinda went our seprate ways. Logan dissapeared, Zoey and Chase went somewere, adn Nicolse and Michael just stay at the beach.

"Do you want to go and grab somethin to eat?" Sawyer questioend me.

"Sure, i'm pretty hungry." I explaiend to him.

"Okay, I vote we go down to the shore and get some real grub." he told me.

"Alright, but you have to go back to my place, so I can change." I told him.

"Alright...you know, that's why you should be smarter and bring soem clothes with you." he told me.

"Shut up." I responded. He just laughed at me.

When we got in the room, I got a denim skirt with a forest green halter top. You coud see my belly button, but I relaly didnt' care. I wore a pair of forest green flip-flops. I had to blow dry my hairi because it was a little wet, and then I threw it back up into a pony tail.

"Hurry up in there!" I heard Sawyer.

"Just two more seconds." I told him as I took my hair down. It was a last minute decision to wear my hair down.

"It's about time." he told me as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Leave me alone." I told him as I opened the door. Once again he laughed. I just smiled. "Hold on a second." I told him as I walked over to grab my necklace that Logan had bought me.

"Are you ready now?" Sawyer asked. I walked out of the door, and shut it. Sawyer came runnin out. I was crackin up.

"Where are you two goin?" Zoey questioned us as she walked out of the elvator.

"We are gonna go and get somethin to eat down at the shore, do you want to come?" I questioned her. Chase looked like he wanted to go.

"Sure." Zoey responded. I need to go and change though." she added.

"Not again." Sawyer said. I laughed at him.

(1 hour and 30 minutes later)

"Man that was so good." I said as I finished off my sandwhich.

"I know what you mean." Zoey told me as she grabbed a roll from the cneter of the table.

"Can I get anything else for you?" the waiter questioned.

"Can I have a refill on my rasberry lemonade?" I asked.

"Sure." he responded as he walked away adn came back to refill my cup.

Once we left the four of us just kinda walked around.

"Anyon know what time it is?" I questioned.

"Like 3:30. Why?" Zoey quesitoned.

"I was just wonderin. I do't know about you guys, but i'm about ready to go back home." Chase commented.

"Me too." I told him.

"Alright, lets go then." Zoey said. Sawyer had been surpriseingly quiet the whole time. I didn't know why though.

When we got off of the bus, I told Sawyer that I wanted to take a walk with him.

"Are you alright?" I questioned him.

"I am now that I can really talk to you." he told me.

"Oh, were you mad that I invited them to come with us?" I asked.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you about Logan again." he told me.

"Oh."

"Look, he told me about the nurses office, and I think..."

"Are you and Logan like best firends or something buecase I'm pretty sure that he tells you about everything." I commented.

"Actually we are, and will you just listned to me for a couple fo seconds without makin me laugh?"

"Fine i'm quiet now." I told him.

"Look, I just think that you should go by to see him befor eyou leave. I know that you tried talkin to him last night, but he wasn't ready. He's kinda in denial if you know what I mean."

"I don't..."

"Promise me that you'll go and see him."

"I can't promise, but I'll think about it." I told him. "I think I should go back to my room. I really need to finish packing that way I don't hvae to worry about it tomorrow." I told him.

"Alright, just think about." he said. He leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheak and left. I walked home.

When I got there no one was there which was just what I needed. I took a shower, changed into some light-yellow sweat pants, and a light-blue tank-top, and a matchin light-yellow jacket. I threw my hair up in a pony tail, and then I finshed packing everything.


	22. veggin w the girls

When I got there no one was there which was just what I needed. I took a shower, changed into some light-yellow sweat pants, and a light-blue tank-top, and a matchin light-yellow jacket. I threw my hair up in a pony tail, and then I finshed packing everything.

It was aroud 8:00 when Nicole got back.

"Hey D what are you doin?" she asked.

"Well right now I'm sittin here eatin a huge bowl of penut-butter 'n' chocolate ice cream and watchin t.v." I explianed to her. Just then Zoey walked in the door.

"Wow Dana, that looks like just the thing that I want to do right about now." Zoey commented. She grabbed some clothes hopped in the shower, and got a bowl of ice cream just like I had done before. Nicole soon did the exact same thing. I laughed at the pair becuase well...becuase that was probably one of the last time I was gonna get to see them do somethin like that. I mean, it's not realy one of those really big moents. It was just one of those little things that I knew that i was gonna miss later on.

"man there's no more icecream" Nicole said about twenty minutes later.

"Well...that doesn't suprise me considering we just kep goin back to get more and more." Zoey told Nicole.

"How about we watch a scary movie." zoey suggested.

"Only if we can watch a chick flick after that!" Nicole chimmed in. I laughed at the pair.

So pretty much the rest of the night we veged. We didn't do anything except watch t.v. until we fell asleep.


	23. time to go

The next morning I woke up with that familar headache. The same headache that I use to get every morning, but for the past coupld of weeks, I'd had a break from it. I was the same headache that HE use to manage to give me every mornig, but I didn' want to think of i as him given it to me. I mean, I hadn't had it in so long maybe it wasn't him who gave me the headaches. I wasn't really prepared to have a headache the same morning of my last day at PCA. I got up took and asprin and looked at the clock. It was already twelve. I really wasn't plannin on doin to much anyway, but I mean I still felt like I shouldn't be wakin up at twelve. I don't know why I felt like that thought becuase I didn't mind sleepin late.

I looked outside to see that it was pretty gloomy outside. It looked like it might rain later, so I put on a pair of faded jeans, a brown tanktop, a white jacket, and a white pair of K-Swiss. The jacket had brown writin "Unpredictable" on the back.

I walked outside, and just like I had thought, it was a little chilly. I didn't know how I was gonna get use to the cool weather in Paris, but I'm sure that I could figure it out.

I spent most of the day makin sure that I had everything packed and sayin my goodbyes. My cab to leave got there around 7:00pm. Zoey, Nicole, Sawyer, Chase, Michael, and Ruth all helped me load my stuff into the cab. I gave them all hugs. I was tryin not to cry becuase I didn't want them to either, but I couldn't h elp it. I did't really think that leaving would turn out to be this hard, but it really was. None of the guys creid, but every single one of the girls that I had said bye to that day did. I'mnot sayin that I did want one of the guys to cry, but it would have been...I don't know.

I got in the cab and looked out the back to see six of my best friends in the world that I was about to leave behind.

"So...where do we need to go young lady?" the cab driver questioned me.

"Do you think if I pay you an extra 15 that you could...um...drive me to the beach and wait for aboutu 20 minutes?" I quesitoned him.

"It's on the house tonight." he told me.

I was gonna say thank you, but I was too busy thinking baout every little moent that I had ever had at PCA:

_"And you are?" I questioned Zoey._

_"My name is Zoey, and this is Nicole, we're you're new roomates." she told me. I looked at her discutstedly._

Man I had really had all kinds of things happen to me here.

"Here's your stop ms. I'll just wait here, take as long as you need." he told me.

I got out of the car and walked to my spot. Once I got there, I looked out at the ocean. The sun was pretty much already down, but I didn't care. I was just great to be there. I knew that that was gonna be the last time for a long time that I was just gonna be albe to be out there.

_"Logan! There's no way that I got the closest match to Logan!" I told Nicole, Zoey, Chase, and Sawyer._

_"Just face it...we're goin together." he told me as he appeard behind me._

I laughed as I remebered last year when we had to take that dumb date match list. And me and him turned out to be the closets match, so we had to go the the dance together.

_"Do you wanna amke out?" he questioned me._

_"Sure." I told him as i leaned in to kiss him. Then I suddenly stomped on his foot._

_"Dana!" he yelled as he chased after me._

I couldn't belive that it had really een that long. Time goes by so fast.

_"The time that I've spent with you today has...actually been kinda nice." I told Logan._

_"You know I've had a nice time today too." he responded._

_"Wait...did we just have a moment?" I questioned him._

Suddenly just memories turned in to thinkin about Logan.

_"Are you okay?" he questioned me as he sat down next to me. My lip was bleeding from where I had gotten hit at_

_"Umm...yeah I just feel a little stupid that's all." I commented._

_"You don't need to feel stupid, you didn't kwo that he was liek that. Shit I didn't even know that he was like that." he told me. I laughed a little bit._

_"Did you light all of these candles?" I questioned him as I wiped my lip on my black tank-top. _

_"Yeah. I had a feeling that you would come down her, but I was thinking that you would come down here be yourself," he answered me truthfully. _

_"Thank you." I said._

_"Don't thank me, I just did the right thing." he told me. _

We had had so many things that happened in the past few weeks.

_"OMG, Logan we have to get back to PCA." I suddenly said._

_"Why?" he quesitoned me._

_"We have basketball practice in twenty minutes." I explained._

_"Aww man, I forgot." he told me. He rolled down the window, and let Frank now where we were goin. "Do you even have your basketball stuff to change into with you?" he asked me. _

_"Nope." I answered._

_"Yeah, me neither. We'll drop you off first, and then I'll meet you there I guess."_

_"That's cool." I told him._

Then I suddenly started to think about the day in the locker room.

_"Dana?" he yelled as he walked in. There weren't any showers runnin or anything like that._

_"Logan is that you?" I questioned him as I came arond the corner._

_"Yup." he responded. I had changed into a a burnt orange tank top and a blue jean skirt with burnt orange designs on the back pockets; I had on burnt orange flip-flops also. My hair was wet, and I smelt really good, so you could tell that I had just had a shower._

_"What are you doin in her?" I asked as I brushed my hair._

_"This isn't gonna as easy as I was thinkin is it?" he questioned. I looked at him puzzled. "You and nick." he explained_.

My thoughts were interupted by the booming of the thunder. It was gonna rain just like I had thought. I closed my eyes and took another deep breath then I hurried back to the cab, and luckily forme, he was still there just like he had siad that he would be.

"I was hopin that you would make it back before it started to rain." he told me. I just sat in the car, and he began to drive me to the airport. When I got there, my dad was there. He helped my unload everything, and he actually carreid most of my stuff. Me and my dad really weren't all that close, but if he wanted to carry my bags, I wasn't gonna object.

We cashed in my ticket, and I sat in the room watiing for them to start boarding the plane. There was a loud crash of thunder, and then it began to rain. To tell you the truth, I was a little nervous about flyin in the rain, but I figured that it would be alright Plus, I had flown i nthe rain more than one time before. I yawned and took my hair down for no particular reason.

"Anyone ready for flight 722 should begin boarding." the said over the intercom.

I stould up, handed the lady my ticket, and walked. I had already did the whole luggage thing. I put my hood up when I had to walk out side.

"Sir you need to get back into the terminal now if you do not have a ticket."

" Dana...Dana wait don't go!" I heard a familar voice yell at me.

"Sir I'm gonna have to call the security." the guy told Logan. It was rainin terrible, and we were standin right in the middle of it.

"Don't go Dana!" Logan yelled as he walked twords me. I just stould there frozen. "You can't leave me like this. I'm sorry!" he told me.

"I..." I tried to say something, but I was so confused.

"Shut up...dont' say nothin...I hope I'm not to late. You can't leave. I love you! What am I suppose to do without you here?" he questioend me. "I'm sorry for anything that I've ever done to you that hurt you." he told me as he took off my hood. We were both soakin wet by now.

"What are you talkin about don't go? I have to go!" I explaiend.

"No you don't. You only think that you have to go." he told me as he looked at me. His eyes were diffrent than I had ever seen in my life. They were...full of love and wonder. It was weird, but it also intriged me even more.

"Yeah I do Logan. This is the chance of my life."

"Sir I'm gonna have to excort you off of the premissis." the officer said as he grabbed Logan by the arm. I just watched. Logan didn't fight him or anything, he just looked at me with hurt.

"Wait!" I hollard loudly after them.

"Mam, he just broke the law." the officer told me.

"I understand that, but please let me finish talkin to him." I pleaded. The officer let go of Logan.

I ran over to him and jumped in his arms. He twirled me around and hugged me tightly as if he would never let me go. Once he finally let go, we just stared at eachother. Then all of the sudden he pressed his lips to mine as if he'd been wantin to do that forever. I ddin't hold back either. I mean, I really did want him, but I had to go. I must say that my kiss in the rain had been better than I had ever thought that it would be, but it was also so sad!

"So does that mean that you're gonna stay?" he questioned me once we seperated.

"I...I can't." I told him.

"Alright that's long enough." the officer told him as he grabbed logan again.

"Yes you can." Logan told me as the cop took him to the car.

"I can't" I told him as I headed to the plane. Once I climbed one of the stairs and looked back at Logan in the cop car. I swear I saw him shead a tear, but since it was rainin, I couldn't quite tell for sure. I borded the plaine and took my seat. The cop drove away with Logan in the car. I just watched out of my window. I felt horrible. He wasn't just suppose to show up like that. Why was I blaming this all on him. I couldn't go through with it! I wasn't goin anywhere!

I got out of my seat.

"Mam, we need you to take you're seat, we are gettin ready to close the doors." one of the flight attendants told me.

"I'm not goni anywhere except out of here!" I told them as I ran out of the plane. I was already soakin wet from standin out in the rain, but I didn't care. I wasn't even worried about my stuff that was on the plane! All I wanted was to find Logan.

"Wait! Wait! Don't take him yet!" I yelled as I chased after the cop car. "shit." i said to myself once I realized that I couldn't rearlly be heard by the cop, and that there wasn't anyway that he was stoppin for me.

I ran back through the terminal and all of the way back to the front of the airport in hopes that they would bring him that way. Waitin there in the rain for what seemed to be hours, and really was gonly a couple of minutes, the cop drove by.

"Wait wait!" I yelled as I stould in front of the car. "Don't go yet...please!" I continued to yell.

The officer rolled down his window. "Mam...can I help you?" he questioned me.

"Please let him go!"

"I'm afriad that I can't do that mam." he explained.

"He didn't really do anything wrong, he just wanted to talk to me, that's all" I informed him.

"You're right, but we still have to contact his parents."

"I'll do that! Watch me right now!" I told him as I pulled out my phone and dailed Logan's home number. "Hi...Mrs.Reece, Logan was arrested tryin to talk to me, and I think that you should know." I said outloud. That was all that I said before I hung up the phone. I looked in the back seat to see Logan just smiling at me.

"Alright, but if anyone hears about this, I'm toast, you just remeber that!" the officer told me as he let Logan out of the car.

Right when Logan was set free, I gave him a hug.

"I"m sorry...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean too..."

"Just shut up!" he told me as he kissed me. "I knew you wouldn't ever leave me like that." he said. I couldn't belive how much trust he had put into me.

"I thought...I ...thought that i could, but I was wrong. I love you too." I told him. At that moment, it didn't even fase me that I had sait that. I really ment it. He knew it just as well as I did. He kissed me again, and just smiled at me. I smiled back, and everything was all good again. I had finally got my kiss in the rain. My fairy tale ending. This is how every girl wishes that it would or could end for them. Unfortunatly moments like this don't last a lifetime like people want you to belive. That's only the way that it happens in movies. Unfortunatly for me, I live in the real world. I thought that Paris was out of the question now, but I guess I'm only 16 and major life decisions ike this one, isn't just my choice.


	24. AUTHOR'S NOTE, plz read

**Okay so now I'm done. I would like a couple comments on what you thought, and I'm going to start submitting the sequel really soon! Thanx for readin my first fan fic ever! lol..love you guyz!**

**urgurlgabsta**


End file.
